


Thank You For The Venom

by Kenbofosho



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Belts, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, Human Experimentation, Medical Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: This is my Erron Black fic. It consists of little one shot ficlets I've had, and I just turned them into a bigger piece. I'll keep this open for a while and I'll take requests for things to add before finishing it up. I'm keeping it true to Mortal Kombat violence and keeping it kinky so if that's hard for you, this might not be for you.
Relationships: Erron Black/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Despite dumping the hourglass into the Sea Of Blood, Erron's timeline seemed to have worked in his favor. Kotal was still Kahn, with Jade as his Queen. They kept his pay flowing steadily and him living in the lap of luxury. Although he would never admit it, this is exactly where Erron Black had wanted to be.

Kitana had not wanted to be Kahn, she wanted a peaceful life with Liu Kang and together they kept close with the Kahn and his queen, doing good deeds, while living happily. 

With Jade as Queen, Kotal's Outworld Kingdom thrived. It was much more lush and had expanded tremendously. With the bigger territory came more work for Erron. Although Kotal did not need direct protection anymore, he kept Erron in his court as one of his most trusted advisors, while giving him complete freedom to live as he pleased. 

But Kotal still gave the best bounties and there were plenty of Shao Kahn/Mileena sympathizers out there to bring to justice.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The heavy sounds of his cowboy boots on the stone floor of the throne room signaled to the servants in the room that it was time for them to go. 

Standing before Jade and the Kahn, Erron let a burlap bag slip from his fingers. Out rolled three heads of the bounties he was sent after.

Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes and Kotal nodded his approval. "Very good Erron, you came back with these even faster than predicted." The Kahn's voice seemed to rumble the stone walls as he spoke. "As for the next-" 

A girlish squeal cut through the room. "Jade!"

Before Kotal could even finish the word 'next', Erron had drawn his revolver drawn, pointed at the strange woman behind him and finger on the trigger.

As quickly as Lust was drawn, she was back in the holster.

The two women were locked in a happy embrace, bouncing gleefully. Their smiles seemed to sparkle throughout the entire room. 

Kotal's thundering chuckle pulled Erron from watching the two women greet each other. "Our lives are about to get a lot more interesting, my trusted mercenary." With a quick snap of his fingers, Kotal brought in a servant to clean up the heads on the floor. 

Jade brought the woman over, their arms linked and smiles wide. "Kotal, you remember my dear friend, Aster."

The Kahn greeted Aster with a warm embrace, he was several feet taller than her but she seemed comfortable with his intimidating presence. "Kotal!" She beamed. "I'm so happy to see you both again!"

"Yes, my dear. I am delighted that you have come to live with us. I believe you will be a tremendous asset to Outworld." Kotal declared, turning to face Erron. "This is Erron Black, my trusted mercenary. Erron, this is Aster Wesley." 

Aster wasn't intimidated by the grime and blood that dusted the bounty hunter and kept a polite tone to her voice. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black.” 

Erron kept a confident stance and tipped his stetson in her direction. “Pleasure is all mine, sweetheart.”

Jade picked up on the flirty tone in his voice and gave him a look of displeasement as she guided her friend in another direction to go talk to some servants. 

“Erron.” Kotal’s voice boomed, breaking him away from watching the two women chat with the servants. 

“Yessir?”

“Since you like to stare so much, I need you to escort Aster to her new home. It is in close proximity to yours, so please take this time to show her the way.” The Kahn had a playful tone to his voice and his sly smile confirmed it.

Erron wasn’t particularly enthused to be escorting Aster when he was in such a state, after all, it wasn't a very good first impression but he couldn’t tell The Kahn ‘no’. Tipping his hat in confirmation, Erron strode over to the ladies, picking up a little bit of their conversation.

“We must throw you a true welcome party, Outworld style!” Jade declared excitedly, obviously running through extraordinary plans in her mind. 

“Jade.” Aster protested with a smile and an eyeroll. “I don’t need a formal ball to welcome me to the Outworld, you know I prefer to hide in my house anyway.”

“As your Queen I demand it.” Jade said with a teasing tone, she didn’t mean it, but she knew it would be the only way to get Aster to agree. “You will have fun and meet some new people. There will be food, music, dancing and beautiful attire. You deserve to have a good time, Aster, so just enjoy it. Besides, you’re too beautiful to not have a chance to show it off.” 

Aster wanted to protest further, but a blush betrayed her and Erron’s looming presence hushed her when she met his eyes. Quickly breaking the eye contact, she turned back to Jade. “Thank you, Jade, for everything, I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.” 

Jade offered a smile and a warm touch on Aster’s shoulder as affirmation before heading back to Kotal, leaving Aster and Erron alone together. 

“Come on, little lady. I’m gonna take you home.” He put on a charming smile, but it soon faded when he realized his mask was on and she couldn't see it anyway, so he opted for a 'ladies first' gesture with his hand. 

The Outworld sun was it's typical blistering self and as they strode down the street, Erron sensed Aster wasn't comfortable in the heat. "You from Earthrealm, sugar?"

Her tone was polite. "Yes."

A terse response, but she didn't seem offended by his question so he pushed on. "Whereabouts?"

"The Adirondack Mountains."

Keeping his cool, Erron asked. "Forgive me, sweetheart. It's been a while since I've been home, what state is that in?"

"New York." Aster replied with her flat politeness. 

Erron decided to take her hint and not ask her further questions about herself. As he escorted her to her quarters he pointed out little things amongst the palace that she should take note of, different shops, eateries, bath houses, etc. She nodded and hummed her recognition but didn't meet his eye, choosing to keep them focused on the world around her. 

The living quarters for the Kahn's most trusted advisors consisted of a circle of six small cottage like homes with a lush koi pond in the center. The intricate patterns of the fish seemed to have caught Aster's eye because her pace quickened and her face lit up. 

Kneeling before the pond, Aster stuck her hand inside the water, letting the koi gently kiss her fingers. Their gentle kisses tickling her and pulling a gorgeous smile from her lips. 

Nodding in the direction of the cottage with servants running in and out of it, Erron drawled. "It would seem that is your new home. Mine is the one with the two horses on the opposite side, so if you need anythi-"

Aster had perked up at the mention of horses. "Can I meet them?"

He was taken a bit back by her question. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting but pleasant. Erron nodded his approval. 

The black horse with red undertones whinnied readily upon seeing his master approach. A short chuckle came from behind Erron's mask. "That would be Widowmaker. The other one is Comanche Moon." Comanche was the color of moonlight and was just as excited to see his owner. 

Aster extended her palm to let the horses get her scent before stroking their soft noses, both horses demanding equal attention. 

In the moments of her greeting the horses, Erron had taken in the appearance of the woman before him. She had long wavy hair, the color of dark chocolate. A round face with a smile that shone like the moon, with hazel doe eyes that had the illusion of innocence. 

Her gentle voice brought him back to reality. "The horses here look a bit different than on Earthrealm."

"So you can speak." Erron teased halfheartedly . 

Aster was not as amused by his comment. "You'll forgive me for not wanting to indulge a man hiding behind a mask, armed to the teeth and stinking of blood, in intimate conversation." 

She did have a point. 

"Well, sugar, like it or not, we are neighbors now."

Giving the mounts one final pat on the nose, Aster turned to Erron. "Thank you, Mr. Black, for everything." She did not give him time to respond before turning on her heel and heading home.

As jumpy as spit on a hot skillet.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't see Aster for the next few days but Jade had arranged a welcoming gala in her honor tonight. Jade and Kotal knew how to party, and they did it frequently. Such gatherings helped weed out traitors as well, so it looked like tonight was the night Erron could wear his  _ flashy _ armor. 

Erron didn't join the Kahn and his guests for the meal to start the event, he spent his time checking the kitchen for anyone who might be tampering with the food, or otherwise just being suspicious.

All was quite peaceful in Outworld. Kotal and Jade danced to every song and the guests seemed quite happy but he had yet to see Aster. She wasn't on the dancefloor, the bar was empty, and the food table lacked her presence. 

He began to search the different corridors for her, keeping a casual step to his gait. The guest of honor was missing and it was his job to keep the palace safe, after all. 

The sky was clear and the moon illuminated the palace balconies well, causing his eye to catch the silhouette of Aster, who was sitting on a stone bench overlooking the garden. 

"I beg your pardon." He murmured softly as he took a seat next to her. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Black?" Aster asked just as gently, slowing a bit on his name when her eyes met his, finally seeing him without his mask on. 

Erron exhaled a laugh. "Now, now, darlin' I don't have ten heads." 

"Forgive me." She smiled, a blush crossing her face. "Just took me by surprise, that you're human."

"I ain't all bad." He smiled back, admiring the dress she wore, it was the color of the sea of blood and had gold accents just as his white cavalry outfit did. "What are you doin' out here all by your lonesome?"

Aster tucked a wavy tendril behind her ear. "I don't really like being around people, if I'm honest."

"For someone who is here as an Earthrealm ambassador and such good friends with the Kahn and his queen, I think you chose the wrong profession, babydoll." He replied, removing his Stetson and raking his fingers through his hair. 

"Some of us learn to swim with our demons instead of drowning them, Mr. Black." 

The talk of demons registered close to home for him, he found out  _ many  _ years ago that he couldn't drown his demons because they knew how to swim. "Erron, sugar, please." 

Aster couldn't help but notice how his black eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Erron." She parroted back with a tender smile. 

The music was winding down for the night and the slow sounds drifted onto the balcony. The cowboy stood and extended his hand to Aster. "Allow me this dance, Sweetheart?"

Aster looked like a deer in the headlights. "I-I have the balance of a newborn calf…"

"Looks like I'll have to hold you close."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Aster gave him her hand and he guided her to her feet, pulling her tight against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and his bare palm felt rough against hers. He smelled like leather and gunpowder and the way he guided her through the steps flowed so effortlessly. "After this dance, I'll take ya home, sweetheart." 

Erron had a good foot of height on her and her head tucked perfectly under his chin. "You're a viper, Erron Black." She murmured almost fondly into his bandolier.

"That's a new one." He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping his free hand in the small of her back to hold her close as they swayed. 

"You're alluring on the outside, absolutely stunning to look at, and it makes people want to come close. Which is perfect for a deadly hunter like yourself." Aster started, giving his fingers a squeeze as she intertwined hers with his. "You live for the thrill of the chase, you stalk your prey patiently and eventually you envenomate them, crippling them and taking all they have to swallow whole. You grow bored quickly and people are disposable to you."

Erron used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin so that she was now looking up at him and Aster met his eyes without fear. "And I'm foolish enough to let you poison me, Erron."

He couldn't help the devilish grin that had crept across his face, she was one smart cookie and he guessed that men like him had hurt her before, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

After all, poisons had an antidote.

His breath was hot on her lips as he went in for the kiss. Erron's dominant touch enveloped her lips and he felt her tremble slightly to his touch but her lips didn't hesitate to follow and submit to his. He felt her body give in to his touch even more, and with that he pulled away from the kiss, murmuring. "Let's get you home, babygirl." 

  
  
  
  
  


The walk home was quiet. Erron was so used to babbling people; the loud streets of Outworld, bounties begging for their lives, Skarlet bitching about how she will never be Shao Kahn's favorite daughter, etc, so that the fact that Aster didn't say much offered a bit of a thrill to the chase and a sense of peace. 

At Aster's doorstep she turned to face him, unlinking her arm from his. "Thank you, Erron." 

Her voice had a dark undertone to it and he sensed it. "How about tomorrow we go for a ride? Comanche and Widowmaker need to stretch their legs."

Aster mulled it over but didn't seem very convinced.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm not that bad." Erron drawled, dark viper eyes glimmering beneath his Stetson. 

"I've never ridden before and I have the balance of a newborn calf, remember?" Aster blurted, embarrassment creeping across her cheeks. "And I don't rise with the damn sun like you do!" 

Erron couldn't help but laugh. "Comanche is an easy ride, baby doll. He will be good to you. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you. How about you come find me when you're ready to go in the mornin'?"

Aster gave him a weak smile, but an honest smile. "It's a deal, Mr. Black."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The statement that Erron rose with the sun had some truth to it, but the honest truth was more along the lines that Erron didn't really sleep at all. He was up early tending to the horses, making sure they were groomed, watered and tacked properly. 

To his surprise Aster had made her appearance rather early as well. Her hair was fishtail braided off to the side of her shoulder and smelled like it had been freshly shampooed. She wore leggings that hugged her fertile frame and a thin type material pale pink blouse. Her delicate hands held a basket and she seemed to be sporting a rather excited smile. 

Erron matched her grin with one of his own. "My, my, darlin'! What did you bring for me?"

"Treats, for the horses." Aster replied with a roll of her eyes. "And maaaaybe something for us." She added, quickly handing him the basket so she could greet the mounts that were eager to see her. 

He decided it wise to not say anything further and proceeded to pack the contents of the basket into Widowmaker's saddlebags, a wolfish grin plastered on his face. "Come on, buttercup, into the saddle you go."

Aster's eyes widened. "Right now?!"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "That's how you ride a horse."

"B-but you don't have instructions first?"

Extending his cavalry gloved hand to her, Erron shook his head. "Naw, just trust me, sugar."

_ Trust a viper, that's rich. _

But she didn't find herself saying no. Instead she took his hand and let him guide her shakily into the saddle. Before her hips could fully settle and get used to the leather under her, Erron's large frame swung in behind her. Raw muscle was rock solid behind her and under her. 

Widowmaker stamped his hooves and Erron's thick arms wrapped around Aster to gain control of the reins and pull the mount back into position. His breath hot against her ear as he pressed his lips to it, whispering softly. "You're gonna have to relax, darlin'. He can feel how tense you are and so can I." 

His words made sense to Aster, but she was just so insecure about her balance. The cowboy behind her felt like he was made of steel, so she allowed herself to lean back against his chest. The relaxation spread through Erron down to Widowmaker and it seemed that everyone let go of a deep breath. 

"There you go." He cooed against her ear. "Just relax, we'll be there soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride was smooth, Aster soon became more accustomed to the saddle. She actually found Outworld to be quite beautiful. It was a wasteland that had lush undertones to it and it was a huge change of scenery from the mountains she was used to. 

Erron's eye over her was sharp, keeping alert for any threat that may cross their path but the wildlife seemed generally pretty scarce. 

This worried Erron. 

As if on queue, the desert sands seemed to erupt, a violent sandstorm brewing.

Whistling for Commanche, Erron grabbed his lead and tied it to Widowmaker's saddlehorn. Then retrieved his mask from his saddlebag, clipping it into place on his face. He swung his cape around his shoulder and wrapped it over Aster's face. "Keep your eyes closed, babydoll and hold onto me. We gotta ride out of this fast."

Aster obeyed, clutching his cape tightly to her face, her thighs squeezing the saddle tight as Widowmaker jolted forward into a swift gallop. The world seemed to whizz past her as Erron guided the mounts to their destination at breakneck speed. 

As quick as it had started, it was over.

She felt the sand no longer stinging her skin and felt Widowmaker relax beneath her. Peering from under his cape, Aster discovered they had entered a cave. The corridor was pitch black, she could only feel Errons heartbeat behind her and hear the horses labored breathing. Strangely, they seemed to know exactly where they were going despite not being able to see. 

The light at the end of the tunnel was blinding, their eyes had adjusted to the dark and the shift made Aster wince and shield her face, Erron tipped his Stetson to shield his own eyes.

They came upon an oasis, a true oasis, like the ones you could only read about. A rich pool of water surrounded by tropical trees and flowers. The tree's bore bright colored fruit and the flowers had a scent unlike anything she had smelled before. 

It was obvious that Erron frequented this spot. There was an Outworld style resting area right under one of the trees by the edge of the water. It consisted of a red rug with an intricate gold pattern and trim with lots of oriental pillows.

Aster took Erron's hand as he helped her down off Widowmaker, eyes wide as she took in the hidden oasis before her. She was keen on inspecting the pool before her, its water seemed to have an ethereal sheen to it and was crystal clear, seemingly devoid of life. 

When she turned around Erron was sitting on the rug, his thick legs stretched out in a relaxed position, holding the contents of the basket she had brought with her. "So what did ya pack for us, darlin'?

Taking a seat next to him, she replied. "Southern comfort food." Taking the parcel from his hands and unpacking it, she added. "...for you, mostly."

Erron unbuckled his mask and removed his gloves and Stetson. A carnivorous grin stretching his face when he saw the cornbread, pulled pork and baked beans. "You know how to take care of a man, doll."

Aster's eyes met his, her words laced with seriousness. "So you best take care of me."

His face didn't change expression in the slightest, his warm grin melting her cold one. "Anythin' you want, you'll get, sugar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ate in silence.

Well, she ate in silence. 

Erron was a quiet eater but did not conceal his moans of admiration for her cooking. Mouthfuls of cornbread were mumbling 'oh my lawd' and 'christ on the cross'. He seemed to be in complete bliss, it was obvious it had been a while since he had food from home. 

"Would you ever go back home, Erron?" Aster asked in a tender tone.

He paused his chewing for a moment before swallowing, pondering his words like he didn't even know how to answer. "I haven't cotton to the idea for some time, but now that I'm older it has been on my mind."

"Don't want to face your demons?" 

"Maybe with a pretty lady like you by my side."

Aster couldn't help but make a joke. "I thought cowboys don't cry."

Erron was amused by her quick tongue. "There's a lot beneath your surface, buttercup."

"Vipers love to sink beneath the surface, don't they, Erron?" Aster asked, no malice in her words. "Its where they can't be seen, so they can strike."

He did not reply but instead pulled a ripe fruit off a low hanging branch. Bringing it to his lips, he took a bite, the rich juice dripping down his chin. Then he pressed it against Aster's lips, as an offering. 

Without breaking eye contact with the cowboy, Aster took a hungry bite of the fruit before her.

_ Feeling his poison set in.  _

Erron couldn't resist the temptation of pulling her in and tasting the succulent juices on her lips. To his surprise, she was the giving one in their kiss. Her tongue was eager to share the sweetness with him and more importantly, give a little of herself. 

Climbing into Erron's lap, eager to give him a little part of her, Aster rested her forehead against his. "How is it that you wear that mask all the time and never have any tan lines?"

Caught off guard by her question, he couldn't help but snort a laugh. "It's the hat, babydoll, keeps the sun off me."

"And how did you get that scar on your eyebrow?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip as she traced the scar with her thumb.

"My ma." He said gently. "She took a swipe at me with a whiskey bottle."

That statement rang through Asters mind, sinking deep. "Women haven't been very good to you, have they?"

Erron gave a subconscious nod. "People haven't been very good to me, sugar, but I've been just as bad."

Aster pushed deeper, voice even. "Erron."

His obsidian eyes flickered for a moment before giving in. "No, they haven't."

Now it was her turn.

Gracefully, she held the ripe fruit to his lips. He accepted it, not breaking her eyeline as his teeth sank into her offering.

_ Feeling her poison set in. _

~~~~~~~~~ 

"How did you find this place?" Aster asked, curled up against Erron's chest as they lay under the tree, relaxing after their meal.

The gentle evening sun shone heavy on the two, Erron was tracing lazy circles on Aster's hip with his knuckles when the question hit him. "Locals said the cave was cursed or some nonsense. They're scared shitless of the place."

Aster's head perked up at the indication of danger, giving Erron a deathly stare. "And so you decided to bring me here?!"

Erron placed his hand over his heart, feigning offence. "Is that what you really think of me?"

He was met with an even darker tone from her. "Erron!"

"No." He laughed heartily. "I killed the giant that lived here a while ago."

Pulling herself out of Erron's grasp she sat up to glare at him. "A giant?" She hissed. "You say that so casually!"

Taking Aster's hand, Erron placed it over her heart. His huge hand holding hers down flat so she could feel her elevated heartbeat. "You feel that, sweetpea? That's what it's all about." 

Not fully agreeing with his point, Aster protested. "What happens when it stops beating?"

"I have it on good authority that the sand in my hourglass ain't run out yet." Erron drawled behind his cocky grin, pulling her in close to his body again. "Now come give me some more sugar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought the point of this was to teach me how to ride, Erron Black?" Aster questioned in a not very amused tone. 

Erron couldn't help but laugh, she had him there. He was perfectly content to laze about in his hidden oasis with her but it was obvious that she wasn't having it. 

Whistling for Comanche, Erron stretched to his feet with a groan, their meal still heavy in his stomach. The mount eagerly obeying his call and trotting over happily, nuzzling Aster's outstretched hand. 

Without instruction Aster swung herself in the saddle, albeit a bit clumsily, but at least it was done independently.

"You're lookin' mighty fine up there, Miss Wesley. Comanche will be good to ya!" Erron beamed as he handed her the reins. "Its real simple, you nudge him forward with your heels and steer with the reins."

"Seriously, Erron?" Aster groused. "That's your instructions? That's it?"

"Yup." Snapping his fingers for Widowmaker, he slung himself into the saddle proudly. "It's really all there is to it, babydoll." 

"Erron…" Aster protested further. 

Completely ignoring her insecure whines, Erron set Widowmaker off on a trot. "Come on, darlin', I'd hate to leave you here in the dark!"

With a deathly fear of the dark, Aster nervously nudged Comanche Moon to follow Widowmaker. To her pleasant surprise he did as he was told and it seemed just as easy as he had made it out to be.

The pitch black tunnel that lead out of the cave was even more terrifying the second time around, especially without Erron to lean on. So she opted to lay forward in the saddle and hug Commanche around the neck until she could see the light. 

Outworld was oddly calm as the sun started to set. The desert cooling off led to a peace settling over the area. Aster found herself easily able to control Comanche and kept pace side by side with Erron. 

"The evenin' sun makes you look stunnin', sweetheart." His hungry eyes glancing over at her. 

"Thank you, Erron." Aster said wholeheartedly. "For everything."

As the next set of gilded words were about to come from his lips, movement off to the side caught his eye. In that very second, Death & Taxes were drawn and his finger on the trigger. 

A band of Outworld thugs had crawled out from behind a rock, seven in total, stopping them in their path. 

Erron wasted no time and any trace of humanity had left his voice. "Leave. Now." He snarled.

The thugs had quickly slunk into a circle around the two, eyeing Aster especially hungrily. "Easy, cowboy." One particularly filthy thug sneered. "We just want your valuables and no one will get hurt."

"Unless you want to trade your lady." Another heavyset thug quickly added moving over to Aster's side, his greasy palm about to touch her thigh. 

Without warning Erron put a bullet in between his eyes.

Poor Aster ended up splattered with blood and grey matter, freckling her moon face. No expression of horror crossed her face but her pupils indicated shock was starting. 

Erron's viper eyes stared down each and every one of the remaining thugs'. After a few heartbeats the thugs scurried away, sheer terror in their eyes. 

Turning Aster's way, Erron found her meeting his concerned eyes. Her expression was one that he couldn't read, so he decided it was better to not say anything and just get her home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside the courtyard, with a quick snap of his fingers Erron had summoned two servants to retrieve their mounts and put them away. His gentle hand took Aster's cold one. "Come on, darlin', let's get you cleaned up." 

Aster was so vacantly casual as she followed Erron into her home. Her little cottage had an identical floorplan to his but was decorated differently, her gentle feminine touch paling his crude masculine one. He sat her down on her couch and went into the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of warm water and a cloth. 

As he set the bowl down on her coffee table he noticed a lone .308 round standing in the center. Wetting the cloth he started to clean off her face. "Where's the rifle?"

"Don't own one." She replied with hollow words, not meeting his eyes.

"Ain't no point in a bullet without a gun. Why's it here?"

"My father constantly berated me. He hated me and everything I did." Aster began, finally meeting his eyes. "One day I finally had enough of his mouth and I said 'if only there was a magic pill to fix me' and… he gave me  _ that _ ." 

With her face clean, Erron cradled it in his steady hands, finally understanding why she saw through him so easily. "Men haven't been very good to you, have they?"

A couple silent tears cascaded down her cheeks but she didn't cry. "No, they haven't."

Erron pulled her into his lap holding her close to his heart, her head tucked tightly under his chin. "Looks like you and I have a lot in common, Aster."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day Aster was busy with Jade, the two having girl time. They spent the day discussing everything from Jade's plans for the future of Outworld to Aster's homesickness for Earthrealm, all while munching on fruits and being pampered by servants. 

It was something Aster needed, it allowed her an outlet and leave herself feeling refreshed. On her walk back to her home she noticed Erron sitting on his porch in a rocking chair, carving a bullet with his knife. 

She did not greet him as she approached, since he seemed to be lost in concentration. Instead she fingered the bullets in the box on the little table beside him. Pulling one out, she noticed that it had a name carved into one side and a date the other, the date was today. "You've been busy, Erron."

"No one threatens me." He responded casually, not taking his eyes from the bullet. "And  _ especially _ not my woman."

"You do this for everyone you kill?" The fact that there was never any judgement in Aster's voice made Erron feel like he was at home with her. Everyone judged him, acted like they were better, like he was the scum of the earth, but not Aster. 

"It's part of bein' a good hunter, and more importantly, it's part of bein' a good man to his woman, my lovely." Finishing his etching of the final bullet, Erron placed it back into the box. His thick arms grabbing Aster and pulling her into his lap. 

Aster settled into her perch well, her curious eyes meeting his shrouded stare. "I never agreed to being yours, Erron."

Erron removed his Stetson and placed it atop her head with a grin. "Won't stop me from treatin' you like you're mine."

Her curiosity took over again. "Did you kill all of them?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Aster's look was neutral as she asked. "How did you do it?"

Erron certainly wasn't expecting her to take any interest in what he did, he thought she would be more repulsed by it. He responded just as casually, leaving out the sinister details. "Take out the knees, into a puddle of acid. Quick enough."

"What's your version of long, then?"

He took just a moment to think of all the awful things he had done throughout the years to choose his words carefully. His calloused finger tucked a wisp of hair out of her face before speaking. "All the time I get to spend with you, my darlin'."

Aster was afraid of the dark, but not of darkness and Erron was indeed darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks had passed and in that time Erron and Aster grew closer. They exchanged rich conversation and enjoyed each other's comforting company. 

Growing up poor and hungry made meals sacred to Erron, so he found it important to share meals with Aster. Food was precious to him and sharing that with someone who was dear to him went hand in hand. Tonight he had grilled steaks and veggies, and to his pleasant surprise Aster had brought over a warm peach cobbler that they shared as well.

After dinner, their time was spent curled up on the couch. Most of the time it consisted of Erron playing the guitar and humming gentle songs or Aster falling asleep in his arms, but tonight she had questions. 

"So just how old are you?"

Admiring how pretty she looked straddling his lap, he replied. "'Round 200 years."

So much about Erron now made sense. 

"You look good for your age, what's your secret?" Aster teased, a mischievous smile on her face.

"The love of a good woman." He shot back, matching her smile. "Or do you not love me yet either?"

Aster couldn't help but roll her eyes. As she did, she pulled out her .308 round out of her pocket and placed it in Erron's palm. In turn he glanced down to see that she had carved her name into the bullet. 

Erron's eyes shot wide in bewilderment. "What the hell, Aster?"

She closed his fingers around the bullet with a warm touch. "I'm letting you have me, Erron. Consider the bullet… reassurance. If I ever hurt you, you can put a date on the back of it and put me in a box with the others."

For the first time in a long damn time, Erron Black had felt his heart thrumming in his chest 

Cradling her jaw in his skilled fingers, Erron claimed her with a kiss. She was just as hungry to have him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as he carried her to his bedroom. 

She didn't let go as he lowered her to the sheets, she didn't want his body to be separate from hers and her legs intertwined around his waist. Erron was able to shed his vest and couldn't help his grin when he saw her gasp at the sight of his raw muscle. "Your turn, sugar."

Dying for skin to skin contact, Aster obliged and slipped off her top, revealing she had no underwear on. 

A carnivorous groan slipped from Erron's lips at the sight of them. "You've been eager for me, ain't ya, baby?" 

"You gonna put that porky mouth to use, Erron? Or are you just gonna keep running it?" Aster asked impatiently, shifting her weight, needy for contact. 

His devious chuckle seemed to rumble through her core as he bent back down to place a kiss on her neck. "Just remember, sweetheart." He cooed, placing a firm hand on her throat to hold her still. "I'm the one who's callin' the shots 'round here."

Aster's legs relaxed and spread slightly in her submission. Erron didn't give her time to respond as his kisses turned into firm nips on her neck. Each bite laying claim to what was now his. 

His fingers trailed down to the waistband of her leggings, dipping beneath them and reaching for the heat between her legs. "You'll forgive me if I'm just a little impatient, m'lady."

Spreading herself further for him, Aster welcomed his touch. Tilting his head back up toward hers, she stole another kiss. Erron pushed his tongue against hers, guiding her movements with his. He only pulled away when a giggle slipped through Aster's lips. "Your tongue isn't forked." 

Erron quirked an eyebrow, his poker face not hiding his amusement well. Instead of a sharp retort he resorted to dipping his fingers in between her folds, going straight for her clit. The sudden contact made Aster jolt with pleasure. "Hush now, sweetpea, or you wont get any more."

She obeyed, chewing on her bottom lip as he slid her leggings off and tossing them to the floor. She could feel just how hard he was beneath his leather jeans. 

In truth, neither of them were in the mood for foreplay, nor did they need it. They had both waited long enough for this to happen that they were equally impatient. 

Next he shed his bottoms, revealing an impressive girth in the moonlight. "Erron." Aster pleaded. He could feel the heat she was giving off and knew that she needed it just as badly as he did 

"Anything you need, sugar, I'll give it to you." Erron purred, aligning himself up with her entrance and pausing. "All you've gotta do is ask."

"Fucking please." Aster breathed, impatiently wiggling her hips against against his member, hoping it would slide in. 

"Such a pretty, filthy mouth." His lips captured hers in a hungry kiss, tasting the moan that flowed from her as he entered her. In turn she was able to taste his as her walls squeezed blissfully around his impressive size, sending a constricting wave of pleasure through him. 

Erron grit his teeth as he started thrusting. His sturdy arms wrapping around Aster to hold her close as he moved. "You feel like home." He murmured in her ear, his breath ragged. 

She dug her nails into the thick muscle of his shoulders, her body mirroring his movements. The momentum of her body crashing into his drove him deeper inside her. Their bodies worked equally hard to lay claim to one another as they found their rhythm. The pleasure he sent coursing through her made her mind too foggy to form words to respond, so she opted for a kiss instead.

Aster needed to taste his pleasure, drink his soul down. 

Their combined heat made it all pass in a blur. They seemed to melt into one another and their cries of pleasure made them both even more love drunk. Aster was the first to break the spell. "Erron, I'm close." She whined.

"If you keep sayin' my name like that, I'm gonna lose it too." He ground out as he quickened his pace, his hips snapping into hers at a finishing pace.

The sudden change of pace and heavy weight slamming against her core pulled another whine from Aster's lips. She instinctively bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her cry but the eruption of pleasure throughout her was too much. "Erron." She cried through her trembling lip.

The way her body shook around him,  _ because  _ of him, drove him wild. "That's right, babydoll. Cum for me, all for me." His words came out strained as his own climax erupted from his loins. Hot anticipation finally released deep inside her most intimate area, finalizing claim to what was his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Aster slept soundly in his bed, Erron had moved to his porch to smoke a cigarette. His mind raced throughout different points in his life. He thought of the times he had suffered and the times he had glory. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't deserve to be where he was in life but then he remembered all the times he had failed, and he made a silent vow to never fail again. He would not fail Aster.

Erron rolled the bullet with her name on it between his fingers, thinking of the weight it carried. Pulling the bullet with his own father's name on it out from his bandolier, he realized that they weren't all that different. 

He took a final drag from his cigarette before flicking it off into the sand below him. With a sigh he tucked both bullets back into his bandolier, this time their place was over his heart. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty violent and disturbing, so please, if you're sensitive, skip it.

The following morning Aster awoke in Erron's bed alone. The bathroom door was open and the room empty, so he wasn't there. Slipping on one of Erron's ponchos to cover herself, she stepped quietly down the hall in search for him.

She heard the distant sounds of bullets rattling as she approached the living room. Erron was on the couch loading a single bullet into his revolver, Mercy, still unknowing she was watching.

Aster observed cooly as he spun the chamber, flicked it into position, pressed the barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger.

A blank click.

She caught the faint look of disappointment flicker in his eyes before she stepped in front of him, her eyes turned dark as they met his. As he opened his mouth to speak, startled by her sudden approach, Aster seized the revolver from his hand and calmly pressed the barrel to her temple. 

A split second before she squeezed the trigger, Erron snatched the weapon from her hands. "What in the blazes, Aster?!"

The look of grim seriousness seeped into every fiber of Aster's being as she stepped forward, nose to nose with her cowboy. "Then don't  _ ever  _ do that again, Erron." 

Erron didn't speak. He didn't even know what to say but the scared straight look in his eye was enough for Aster to accept. 

As she walked away back to the bedroom, Erron took a deep breath. His heart hammered against his chest and a thick lump formed in his throat. Looking down at Mercy in his hands, he pulled the chamber out to load the rest of the bullets back into her. Horror waited for him inside as he saw the lone bullet's position. 

It would have killed her. 

All Erron wanted was a thrill, to feel something, to feel alive. In his selfish chase he almost killed the one person who he felt any loyalty to. 

Anger frothed inside him. The disappointment in himself burned hot and he desperately needed an outlet. Putting all the bullets back into Mercy, he threw Elkhorn into his back and stormed out the door. 

Widowmaker was always the ornery one out of his mounts and seemed to feed off Erron's fury when it was available. The horse seemed to understand exactly what was happening and expressed his excitement as Erron slung himself into the saddle. His spurs collided with the mount's sides and they took off at breakneck speed into the wasteland.

The sand stung the bare skin of his arms as the sun seemed to bake him alive but he didn't care, he deserved to suffer. They rode aimlessly, Erron didn't know what he was searching for but he knew he didn't deserve to be around Aster right now.

The only thing he was good for was killing. Killing and suffering was all that he ever brought with him because of his greed and it was finally catching up with him. 

As he drowned himself in misery, Erron's mind was not focused on anything else. The world turned black around him and he was lost to it.

Until the world caved out from underneath him.

Widowmaker's scream reverberated through his mind, and as he slid face first into the sand dunes, he was brought back to his nightmare of a reality. 

Everything was blurry, the sand hot in his eyes made it impossible to see. The only thing that was clear was the cries of agony coming from Widowmaker. Taking the canteen of water from his hip, Erron poured it on his face, rinsing the dust from his eyes.

As his vision cleared, he was finally able to see Widowmaker writhing in the sand in front of him. His front leg completely snapped, the ragged bone exposed. 

There must have been a hole under the sand that Widowmaker ran on, an animal's den or something that collapsed under him and trapping his leg inside. The poor animal was running too fast to even see it coming or to stop it. The intense speed sent his weight flying forward, snapping his leg beyond repair. 

"Oh, partner." Erron whispered as the horror fully took over. "Oh, Widow. I'm so sorry, buddy. So fucking sorry." He scurried over to the mount on his hands and knees, desperately trying to calm it. 

Widowmaker was bleeding fiercely and as its nostrils flared with its anxious breathing, Erron leaned in close and pressed Mercy against the beast's forehead. As he stroked the horse's cheek, he whispered in his ear, the horrible heartbreak lacing his voice as he said his final goodbye. "Thank you for bein' my friend, I'll always keep your saddle oiled."

Erron Black will not fail again. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The Black Dragon had finally caught up to Erron and Kano had him exactly where he wanted him. They came in the night and took Aster from her home, holding her for ransom, knowing Erron would follow. 

Now she was the one inside the fight club cage with her hands tied behind her back, watching in horror as Kano kicked Erron repeatedly in the ribs. Blood sprayed from his mouth when each holler was yanked out with each kick. 

You always pay for your deeds in life and it was time for Kano to collect.

A heavy bladed combat boot was thrust down upon Erron's face as he lay on his side, his eyes looking at Aster, offering a final apology before his lights went out.

_ After all, no one leaves the Black Dragon. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Erron." Aster pleaded, shaking his shoulder to wake him as tears welled up in her eyes. 

He rolled over to face her and cracked open his eyes lazily. "What is it, sweetpea?" 

She was still pretty frantic after her dream and was still trembling. "The Black Dragon."

"Darlin'." Erron drawled, pulling her close and rubbing small circles on her back. "I know I scared you before, but I meant it when I said I know better now. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"You promise?"


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the day at  _ their  _ hidden oasis. They had cooled their heels in the ethereal pool and eaten the fruit. Aster was the first to leave the pool, choosing to air dry naked on the carpet. Erron was still relaxing in the pool but the sight of her spread naked in the Outworld sun gave him a hunger he couldn't deny. 

He hoisted himself out of the pool and slid over to her on his belly, nestling in between her legs. 

"My cowboy moves just like a viper." Aster teased, pressing her thighs together.

Oh, how Erron loved the chase.

Pushing her knees apart, Erron took back his spot in the junction of her thighs. His huge hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her onto his mouth. His tongue wasted no time delving into her folds, pulling an excited yip from Aster.

She decided to give in to the pleasure and laid back, no longer resisting to tease him. Her delicate fingers snaking into his long hair, giving him reassuring strokes as his tongue did the same to her pleasure button. "And he has the tongue to match." 

It didn't take long for her essence to start dripping off his chin as he rushed to lap it all up. Using his trigger finger he wiped it off his chin and pushed his slick finger into her entrance. 

The mewl that fluttered from her when he started pumping his finger in and out of her was so fine, it should have been illegal. 

It didn't matter what it was, if it was his, Erron Black knew how to play it to his own tune and Aster was no exception. 

His starving tongue and magic fingers soon had Aster singing praises. They built speed and pressure until her mewls turned into heavy cries. Her thigh muscles quivering as she reached her peak, her fingernails dug into his scalp as she held onto him for dear life. A viscous wave of fluid pouring out of her as her orgasm washed through her soul. 

Erron held on tight to her as she came down from her trembling high, the smug look of success on his face. "You make that too easy, sugar."

Two could play at the taunting game. Aster sat up and finger combed through her hair. "Don't expect me to  _ pony up _ and return the favor, cowboy."

Oh how he hated being mocked.

"I'll pull out my belt, little lady." Quirking an eyebrow under his deadly stare. 

"Oooooh." She feigned with a roll of her eyes. "Spank me, daddy, I've been bad."

Giving her one final chance to fall in line, Erron propped himself up on a pillow and retrieved the belt from his jeans, testing the strength of the leather between his hands. "Here's the deal, sugar. You can either come over here and suck my cock like a good girl, or you can keep runnin' that mouth and end up tastin' my leather because I'll show you who daddy is."

Aster wasn't intimidated, instead she opted for pushing her chances further. "No, Erron.  _ Here's  _ the deal, you can either come over here and rub my feet like a good boy, or I'll tell Kotal that you wear fuzzy bunny slippers."

She was baiting him to punish her and he had taken it, hook, line and sinker. 

A rush of testosterone surged through him as he rose to his feet, looping the belt around Aster's neck and using it like a leash to pull her against his skin. "We'll put that naughty mouth to better use, babydoll." 

Giving the belt another tug, he pulled Aster's face up to his throbbing cock. With his free hand he grabbed it by the base, giving it a pump to draw out a bead of precum before pressing it to her lips. 

Aster's defiant eyes never broke contact with his and the cocky grin across her lips never faded as she took the head of his cock in her mouth. His essence tasted of true grit and the further down she went on his length, the more she felt the sheer power that the man possessed. 

Using his belt to control her, Erron held Aster in place as he thrusted his cock into her mouth. The first thrust was slow, pushing deeper and deeper until she had taken the entire length. Once his heavy balls had reached her chin she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're so fuckin' good at that darlin'." He hissed through his teeth as he sucked in a breath to steady himself. 

Just when he thought he had his wave of pleasure under control, Aster swallowed. That sent a whole new shock through his body and he had to pull her off his cock before he lost his load. "Jesus." He hissed, catching his breath. "I'm a lucky man."

Aster feigned unamusement to get him going. "Was that all you had, cowboy?"

Boy, did she know how to light the fuse on his dynamite. 

Erron dropped the belt and nestled both his hands in her hair, keeping a firm grip on the back of her head. "Open that ten gallon fucking mouth, Aster." He roared. 

With that tone she didn't argue. Her tongue eagerly greeting the head of his cock as he rammed it back down her throat. He held it for a few moments until he felt her body lurch and then he pulled away allowing just a second to catch her breath before sending it back in again. 

Aster never broke eye contact as he fucked her throat and she took it like a champion but if he kept on like this, he wouldn't last, and he was far from done. 

He paused for a moment when he pulled his length out of her, holding the head inside her mouth. He allowed her the time to run her tongue along the crown of it, the grateful look in her eyes was just too damn pretty. 

Taking a firm grip on his belt, Erron pulled Aster down to all fours. As he positioned himself behind her, he used his rough hand to push her shoulders down to the ground, keeping her position submissive and keeping her open for him. "Look at you, darlin'! You're just as pretty as the spring wildflowers in bloom."

The world seemed to fall silent around him. All he could hear was the primal beating of their hearts and all he could smell was the adrenaline coursing through Aster's veins. Sometimes Erron couldn't figure out what he loved more, the chase, or finally catching his prey. As he slid his length into her, he decided on the latter. 

Aster whined as he slid in up to the hilt, the feeling of him filling the void inside her was unexplainable bliss. Erron always made her completely cock drunk and lost for words, and he knew it. Withdrawing his cock and ramming it inside her again, he taunted. "That pretty little mouth of yours has been awfully quiet, love. You talked such a big game."

That snapped her back into reality. "I'm still telling the fucking Kahn about your slippers!" 

Pulling the belt back so that her back was pressed against his chest as he thrusted into her, Erron wrapped his other free arm around her belly to keep her balanced. His lips pressed hot against her ear. "Oh you can go run and tell the Kahn, but you're gonna have to do it pumped full of my cum."

Before she could utter another word Erron slipped his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue hot against his calloused fingers. Little whines flowed from her as he pounded into her walls. "Look at you, takin' daddy's cock so well."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red at his words and she bit down on his fingers, causing a yelp of surprise from Erron. He quickly removed them and tightened his grip on the belt, constricting her airway as he shoved her back down into the pillows. His open palm colliding with her asscheek with a loud crack.

Aster bucked against him as he struck her again. It seemed with each strike, Erron's hips got faster and pushed more force. The limited air she had coming in made her orgasm peak much quicker and Erron could feel it. Her walls no longer fluttered in rhythm but erratically as her climax rocked her body.

Letting go of the belt, Erron bent over, holding Aster close to his body with both arms as he released his own orgasm into her. He let his molten moans flow into her ear as he grunted words of praise and admiration. 

She was completely boneless beneath him. He did not pull out straight away. He lingered instead, admiring the marks he had left on her body. The mark of his handprint on her asscheek radiated heat and definitely had to sting. 

As he softened and retracted from her, Erron gathered her into his arms and brought her back into the pool. Its healing power soothing her angry skin. "I'm sorry if I hurt you too bad, baby." He murmured as he cupped his palm to drip some healing water across her angry throat. 

Snaking her arms across his neck so they could sit face to face, Aster's afterglow smile shone bright. "It's okay, Erron. I riled you up on purpose and it was quite fun. I know you'd never hurt me intentionally." 

The welt on her neck turned from an angry red to pink and then disappeared amongst her flesh. Erron admired how her silky skin was so trusting to his touch. "You're with a bad man, Aster." He said genuinely. 

"I'd still follow you into the dark, Erron."

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for submissive Erron!

It had been some time since Erron got hurt on the job but a distracted heart led to a distracted mind and sloppy actions. He had tried to hide the gash on his thigh and on his shoulder from Aster but her constant need to come in and squeeze his behind when he was in the shower gave up his injury pretty quickly. 

"God damn it, Aster!" Erron snapped as he came out of the shower, startled by the sudden pinch of his bum.

She wasn't fazed by his heavy bark and took a seat on the sink counter, watching her cowboy towel off his hair. "Excuse me?" She hissed, dark eyes searing into his. She had on nothing but his poncho and a pair of panties.

Erron contemplated responding but chose to grunt it off instead. 

"Explain yourself, Erron." Aster hissed again. 

She caught him murmur a quiet 'yes'm' as he walked over to her. Placing her perfectly pedicured foot out in front of her, Erron took it in his water softened hands and sank to his knees. He peppered little kisses down her ankle to the arch of her foot.

"Such a good cowboy." She cooed, her voice mocking him. Her painted pink toe pushing into the gash on his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. "But mouthy. Now tell me what made you think you could talk to me that way?

Pain was something Erron Black lived for; mud, guts, blood and glory. 

Aster always knew how to deliver. After giving him a few moments to respond, she was met with intentional silence. She knew the game he was playing, he was intentionally ignoring her demand to make her angry, to make her punish him and she wasn't going to play his game. 

Pushing herself up and off the counter, Aster turned her back to Erron and made her way for the door. Quickly Erron had caught her, still on his knees. "Forgive me, Miss Wesley. I'll be better."

"Oh! That tongue works!" She taunted, looking behind her shoulder and down at him. 

"Yes'm." He quickly responded, not letting go of his grip on her calves.

Her voice was dark, warning him. "Then I suggest it keep working." 

Erron's gentle hands pushed her back to the bathroom sink counter, encouraging her to bend over and give him better access. Pulling her panties to the side with one hand, he pulled her soft cheek apart with the other, revealing her pink rosebud.

His tongue quickly swept across her entrance, making a cool shiver down her spine. Erron didn't normally lick ass, like ever. He loved the tongue to clit connection and how much of a mess he could make his woman. The only time he ever did rim was when he knew he had been bad, a punishment to fit the crime. It reminded him of his place, which was ultimately beneath  _ his _ woman.

The noises that came from her were divine. The sweet whines of her taking pleasure in something so uncomfortable, something that felt so wrong, drove Erron wild. His cock was fully erect under his towel and the fabric was the only thing giving him just the little bit of friction he needed to not be so strained that he was in pain.

His tongue swept violently across her rosebud, desperately trying to carve an apology into her skin. He noticed that the part of her panties that were covering her pussy were soaked and dampening his chin. Every time Aster moaned 'filthy little cowboy', his cock twitched harder but he knew better not to touch it. If she caught him, his punishment would be one he truly didn't like. 

Erron's calloused thumb started to rub lazy circles around her swollen clit through her panties and the way her rosebud quivered with each circle made his cock painfully engorged. He couldn't resist it any longer, he needed to pump his cock, just a few times at least. 

Aster felt his body move and caught his reflection in the mirror. She had never seen Erron's cock so hard. It seemed almost purple and angry, but still, he didn't ask permission. She dug her heel into the gash into his thigh making him cry out in pain. His hand shot back to his side where it was supposed to be, but it was too late. She shook him off her and left the bathroom without a word, leaving him on his knees on the floor.

He blindly followed her into their bedroom. She was laying on the bed, a painfully disappointed look on her face. Erron knew better than to speak when he had misbehaved this badly so instead he opted to slink onto the bed and kiss her feet as an apology. 

She noticed the towel still draped around his hips had a huge wet spot of precum. As Erron kissed his way from the soles of her feet up to her inner thigh she stopped him by pressing the back of her foot into the base of his balls, applying a painful pressure that made him grit his teeth and whine. "Am I hurting my cowboy?" She asked in a mocking sing song voice as she applied even more pressure. 

"Thank you, Miss Wesley." He murmured softly against the tender skin of her thigh. 

Sitting forward in the bed, Aster hooked her finger under his chin, pulling his face up to hers. She greedily claimed him in a kiss, her teeth biting down on his lower lip until she tasted copper, the action making Erron's cock twitch and a moan rumble from his core. 

The bite on the inside of his lip would remain there for a few days as a reminder, a blissful reminder of who he belonged to.

She took ahold of his towel and untucked it to reveal his weeping manhood. When she took it in her hands it felt painfully engorged and the sinful moan Erron let into her mouth when she touched it confirmed that. "You moan like a woman." She teased as she twisted the head with painful pressure. 

Hot humiliation crept up on his cheeks as another whine escaped him due to her hand retracting from his aching cock. He heard the familiar jingle of his bounty hunter cuffs and grinned when Aster had snapped one around his wrist. "Here's the deal." She started while snaking the cuffs through the bars of their headboard and cuffing the other wrist. "You can cum, but you have to do it with no hands."

That was too easy, Erron thought to himself as she hovered her entrance over the tip of his cock. Her hard knuckle soon finding a tenderly purple bruise on his ribs which changed his mind quickly enough. Pain given by someone he loved was everything to Erron. It reminded him that he was alive, and after being around for so long, sometimes he forgot that he was. 

Aster wasn't fooling around and her tone reflected that. "Put it in, cowboy." She ordered, venom in her words. She did not tolerate being disobeyed.

Erron grunted as he started to shift his hips. His erection was like steel and he had no issue maneuvering it but the lack of balance and use from his hands proved challenging. Aster's sneering gaze, laughing at his weak attempts put embarrassment hot on his heels. 

But finally he found the slick entrance. Its squishy heat a welcome vice around his length. His aching manhood seemed to scream in relief and another heavy moan was drawn from his lips. 

"Moaning just like a whore." Aster giggled as she shifted his poncho that she was wearing to cover up their sexes, earning another groan from Erron. He loved to watch his cock disappear into her, it was a sight that never got old, but ultimately, Erron Black was a glutton for punishment and she could be as cruel to him as she wished. With two knuckles dug deep into the gash on his thigh, she ordered. "Get to work, cowboy."

Obeying his woman was something he could never refuse. Using his hands to grip the bars of the headboard he was shackled to for balance, Erron began snapping his hips into Aster's, driving his cock in deep. She mewled in response, digging her fingers painfully deep into his ribs for balance. 

Heat was already pooling in his belly. He had been on edge all day and her clenching walls around him didn't help. As the eyes rolled back into his head and another shameless groan poured from him he heard Aster's evil little giggle, sending a wave of dread washing over him. 

On que, Aster brought up her hips, causing his cock to fall out of her, earning a needy whine from Erron. "Miss Wesley." He pleaded. 

"Well put it back in! You're a big cowboy! You can do it!" It never ceased to amaze him how this woman made him feel so empowered yet so helpless and after a few tries, he was able to thrust back into her. 

Erron bit his lip in concentration as sweat beaded along his temples. He was working his core to the max and the fact that he couldn't see Aster's body was killing him. She looked so fucking pretty ontop of him, the evening sunlight making her glow like the angel she was. 

Again, she dug her knuckle into the bruise on his ribs with a punch like force, earning a loud whine from him in response. "Again." He quietly rasped, in between breaths.

"Speak up, cowboy!"

"Again, Miss Wesley! Please!" He begged, hot need filling his words. 

Aster obliged him, she could feel in his tense body that his orgasm was close and his ragged breathing confirmed it. As he reached a high peak of breath, Aster raised her hips again, causing his cock to fall out, ruining his built up orgasm. "No!" He cried, his eyes watering. 

"Awww, I'm so sorry." She cooed, leaning down close into his ear. "I was so distracted by you moaning like a woman that it slipped out."

All the shame was gone from Erron as he begged. "Please! Fucking please just let me finish Miss Wesley!"

"I don't know why you're begging me." She responded flatly. "You're the man here, put it the fuck back in!"

Aster showed a tiny mercy as she wiggled her entrance in front of the crown of his cock, her breath still hot on his neck. As his manhood penetrated her, she bit down hard on his throat, not letting go as he started thrusting at a violent pace again. The harder he thrusted, the harder she bit down. His breath hitching as the familiar taste of copper flooded into her mouth, causing him to spill all of himself inside of her. 

Erron turned into jelly under her, she felt his whole body go slack and a satisfied breath drift from him before she unlocked his cuffs. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, she praised. "You're my good cowboy and I know you'll clean me up like one."

His now free arms felt a bit numb but he still wrapped them around Aster, giving her a loving embrace to show his gratitude. "Yes, Miss Wesley."

Knowing exactly what she expected of him, Erron slid on his back, down below her body so that she could sit comfortably on his face. She held all of his seed inside her and once his lips connected with her lower ones, she gently pushed, letting all his cum sleep out onto his waiting tongue. 

Erron lapped at her greedily, swallowing everything he gave her. His tongue taking long swipes making sure to stimulate her clit and lick her clean at the same time. Greedy moans from her cowboy vibrated through her clit pushing her closer to the edge. 

With hungry dedication, Erron had pushed Aster to the edge, making her cum hard against his face. Her slick essence being swallowed whole by her hungry cowboy. 

These exchanges of power were rare between them, but they were cherished by both. Erron loved worshipping his woman and Aster loved giving Erron what he wanted, since he always provided for her. 

As they lay together in their afterglow, Aster had kissed the deep tissue bite she had made on his neck, murmuring softly. "I fed you dinner, cowboy. You gonna get up and go grill me some?"

Erron couldn't help but laugh. "For you, baby? Anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Shang Tsung's island still smelled of unbelievable suffering. Wretched despair and greed permeated the ancient soil. Erron wasn't afraid, he was determined. He was only there to get what he needed and leave as quickly as possible. 

Such an arrogant man like Shang Tsung would be found in his throne room. Erron observed as the sorcerer clapped, commanding someone to come into the room. The person knelt at the sorcerer's feet and in an instant, the soul was sucked out of his body and greedily consumed. "Erron Black." The sorcerer said unhindered. "I've been expecting you."

The bounty hunter stepped from the shadows and stood before Shang Tsung, clenching his teeth as the arrogant voice spoke again. "I knew greed would never leave you, Erron. What is it you want this time?"

Erron saw no point in talking much and just cut to the chase. "The deal we made before, I want to do it again."

"For your Aster?" The sorcerer asked with a cocked eyebrow, toying with the soul orb he had conjured in his hand.

The gunslinger's jaw clenched at the mention of her name but he wasn't wrong, the sorcerer apparently had read his mind. "Yes." He spat venomously. 

He watched the sorcerer ponder the idea for a moment before clapping his hands again, summoning another person. Just like last time they knelt at his feet, head bowed submissively. 

Erron watched as the sorcerer's magic turned the person into Aster, he knew it was just an illusion but it still made his blood boil. His gut wrenched as he watched Shang Tsung slowly withdraw her soul, taking just a little piece. Her soul shone white in the sorcerer's hands but she went down screaming. The tremendous pain if having a piece of herself torn from her made her begin violently begin to shake. The convulsions wracking her so hard and her screams tearing her apart from the inside, making her wretch up blood. 

The cowboy was grateful his face was hidden because he couldn't help his expression. He felt his heart break as he watched her suffer and wretch, spattering the potted plant next to her with blood. Before his eyes the plant had morphed into little Aster flowers, now tainted with her crimson droplets of suffering.

A wicked smile crept across Shang Tsung's lips as he took a step forward, his twisted fingers slowly dragging the soul from Aster. Her high pitched screams shaking Erron to the core. It seemed to last forever, the sorcerer dragging out her suffering to teach Erron a lesson. When they were finally face to face, Shang Tsung had collected her soul as a whole. It floated in his hand like a white orb, the different colors of iridescence dancing around in it, sparkling like a diamond. 

Without warning, the sorcerer thrust her soul forward, injecting it deep into Erron. The gunslinger took shaky steps backwards, struggling to absorb all of her pure essence. The crooked laughter of Shang Tsung contaminating his ears. "Same deal as before, right? You wanted to be with her forever? You really didn't think you could have it all? You fool, there are downsides to living forever."

_ "ERRON." _

That crooked fucking laughter.

_ "Erron, baby. You gotta wake up." _

_ Aster? _

His eyes opened to find a concerned Aster looking down at him. He was clinging to her for dear life, his face buried in her breasts. 

"Baby, what were you dreaming about?" Her sweet voice a welcome beacon in the dark. "You sweat all over me. What on Earth happened?"

The coward in him didn't want to move. He wanted to stay buried in her breasts and close his eyes and have it all go away like a child. He didn't want to talk about it. "We are in Outworld." He responded flatly.

"Erron." 

He noticed how badly he was sweating because his hair had begun to get curly. She did deserve to know, he had been avoiding it for a while but he guessed it was time. "You won't live forever." The cowboy blurted.

Aster's delicate fingers wiped the sweat off his forehead, speaking gently. "No one does, baby."

Erron couldn't help the heart wrenching tremble in his voice. "Every woman I ever love dies. I go on living forever, frozen in time and she… leaves and there ain't nothin' I can do 'cept watch." Bitterness was taking over now.

Genuine curiosity had got the better of her. "Tell me about them?"

"My Adelaide." He murmured, lost in an ancient memory. 

She tangled her fingers in his damp hair, rubbing small circles on his scalp. "Yes, baby. Tell me."

"I was forced to fight in that damn war." Erron began with bitter words. "I was just a boy and it made me a man. A bloodthirsty, greedy man. I was no virgin to killin' before but that war made me into the man I am now. Well… I guess Shang Tsung did too. After I got done workin' for him, I went back to Texas, not home, but to Texas. I met my Adelaide. We were both stealin' from this farmer for our breakfast and that was all she wrote." 

A smile crept across the cowboy's face at the distant memory. "We raised all sorts of hell. Stealin', killin', we did whatever the hell we wanted. Robbin' banks was our favorite though. We traveled the states and slept under the stars with mischief at our heels. We went by Samson and Delilah. Until one day, I had set out to hunt us up some dinner and the law grabbed her. Hung her in town the next day. They didn't even put a bag on her head and I saw the suffering in her eyes as the crowd cheered, that fuckin' sheriff couldn't have looked more proud."

Aster felt Erron begin to shake again, rage nipping at his heels. Her heart broke for him. "You didn't let yourself love again?"

"Hell no!" Erron spat angrily but his voice quickly gentled. "Not until you. Oh, how I love you, Aster. But the fact of the matter is, I'll go on livin' forever and you'll age like humans do and die and leave me." 

The way he childishly wallowed in his own self pity made Aster roll her eyes. "Well, since I'm so close to 80, we might as well break up now."

Erron got her point. "I'm sorry, baby doll. The dream's got me all worked up."

She could tell by the horrible way he was sweating that the dream had been terrifying for him and she decided not to ask about it. Instead she opted to make it a little bit better. "Want to cause some mischief today?

If there was ever a man who didn't deserve to be blessed, it was Erron Black. But yet, here he was, in the arms of a blessing. He placed a tender kiss to her cheek. "You know it, sugar."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

After showering off their rough night, they made their way to the throne room. Aster had a gift for the Queen to drop off before they went and raised some hell for the day but when they reached the throne room, they found it empty except for a lone servant that was cleaning. "Where is the Kahn and his Queen?"

"They went out riding, Lady Aster." The servant replied, quickly standing to attention. 

"And when are they expected to be back?"

The servant quietly cleared his throat and replied. "I'm not sure, probably at the end of the day, my Lady."

Erron watched the devious flicker in Aster's eyes with a toothy grin as she commanded. "Then give us the room please and see that we are not disturbed."

The servant bowed before scurrying off out of the room, leaving the two of them completely alone. It had seemed that instead of them going to mischief, mischief was going to come to them. 

Aster quickly kicked off her shoes and shed her blouse, leaving it a pool on the marble floor as she sauntered over to the throne. Before she took her seat, she flung her bra off. Right next to her was Kotal's feather headdress and she placed it on her head as she spread her knees for Erron, beckoning him forth. 

Her cowboy couldn't help but snicker at how the headdress was far too big for her, but God help him, she was perfect. He took his place on his knees, in between her legs, shucking off his vest and cape. The heavy Outworld sun reflected beautifully off his muscles. 

She snapped her fingers. "Give me the box, cowboy."

He was quick to obey and his eyes flickered with curiosity when she pulled the tinkling object out of the box. "You're giving Jade a collar and leash?"

A gentle puff of laughter escaped her. "She knows I'm kinky and trusted me to buy her the perfect one for Kotal."

Erron was even more confused but a quick snap of her fingers and a sharp eyebrow snapped him back to his task at hand, stripping down to nothing but his cowboy boots. 

"Yes, my dear cowboy." Aster continued to purr. "You know how he morphs into that jaguar? Well Jade wanted me to get him a kitten collar as kind of a joke but the Queen can't be seen buying such dubious things so I did."

He took her offered foot and started to pepper gentle kisses against it, breathing soft moans as her other foot massaged his balls. "The woman working that stand is going to gossip, knowing you bought it."

Lifting up her hips so Erron could peel off her leggings and panties in one fell swoop, Aster taunted further. "Oh she will gossip alright. Gossip that I keep you collared and chained like the hound that you are. 

Hot humiliation crept across his face, setting his ears ablaze but his cock betrayed him and twitched gently. Humiliation burned even hotter when the collar was firmly buckled around his neck and the thought of anyone walking in and catching him in this state passed him by. 

Aster was quite pleased with the sight in front of her. She gave the little kitten bell of the collar a jingle with her finger as she snapped the leash into place, pulling the chain tight. She swung her leg over one of the arms of the throne and pulled the leash, tugging Erron centimeters from her glistening sex. He knew better not to touch it without permission and knew the temptation was too much so he held his hands behind his back. 

There she was, the Kahn of his world. She had a crown and a throne to match. Her naked body was just as majestic as the crown she bore and throne she sat on. "Please." He finally whispered. The weight of his need to have her crushing him.

"Please?" She asked mockingly, demanding he say the shameful words. 

"Let me touch you." He spoke in a trembling voice. "I need to have you…"

He was met with silence

With another heavy sigh, he ground out. "Let me service  _ my _ Kahn."

"Oh, my baby." She murmured gently as she wrapped the chain around his throat and started to constrict. "Come get your breakfast."

Aster pulled him up close to her sex, his restricted breathing hot on her skin. His tongue was hesitant to delve into her petals, but her sweet nectar proved addicting. His strong arms went to embrace her legs but the sound of her fingers snapping and her foot that was still massaging his balls placed an unpleasant pressure against his body made him quickly stand back to attention. He hadn't earned the privilege to fully hold her yet, only to pleasure her. 

His morning shave left his lips lusciously smooth and she couldn't help but buck against him as they wrapped around her pearl. As his Adam's apple bobbed while drinking in her nectar, it made the little bell on his collar jingle. The gentle pleasure from his mouth making her coo. "You're my good cowboy, so fucking good at that."

Those words always sent a chill down his spine. 

_ Her _ cowboy. 

All hers.

A soft groan passed his lips as his heavy tongue darted across her clit, desperately trying to earn himself more words of sweet praise. He laid his muscle flat against her pearl, wiggling like his life depended on it. His coffee colored eyes looking up at her for approval.

Erron found her looking down at him, chewing on her lip to conceal her moans. Her eyes fell of adoration and a keen grin crossing her lips. "You're perfect." She murmured as she ran a gentle hand through his hair, her fingers lingering at the back of his skull to cradle him close to her aching sex.

God, how he wished he could use his hands. His determined tongue ravaged her at an intense pace. Her building moans soon turned into a shuddering squeal as she came, gushing waves of ecstasy for Erron to drink down greedily. His labored breathing signified his rush to keep up with her fluids but in the end he got the last drop. "Thank you." He whispered against her skin. 

She wanted to reward her cowboy for his good behavior. Pulling on his leash, Aster pulled Erron's face in close for a kiss. It was a short one but gave Erron all the praise that he needed. Her foot never stopped massaging his balls at an agonizingly slow pace and his manhood had wept in protest all over her ankle. Holding up her foot to him, Aster yanked on his leash, connecting his lips to her skin once more.

Erron cleaned his precum off her milky skin with his tongue. All the while his viper eyes never leaving her glazed ones. "Go ahead, cowboy, put that cock in me. But remember, you can't cum until I say you can." The sharpness of her command sent a shiver down his spine but his throbbing cockhead was so eager that he was a little afraid that he may disobey her.

Aster scooched her hips down to the edge of the throne to give him better access to her entrance. Her freshly cleaned leg swung over Erron's shoulder to give him a bit more balance as he gently slid in. The way her walls molded to him perfectly was enough to make him moan. She knew just how much he loved to babble during sex so in an effort to silence him, she slipped the chain to his leash in his mouth. "Now you hold that like a good cowboy and fuck  _ your _ Kahn."

All he could do was grunt in response. His hips struggled to find balance for a moment, but her leg hooked over his shoulder steadied him. The sight of her there with nothing on but that headdress was truly a sight to behold. The way her eyes followed him, like she knew he was hers and no one else's was absolutely intoxicating. 

He was desperately trying to thrust into her with the same heavy weight that had her screaming his name, but without his hands to manipulate her body, that proved impossible. "You feel helpless, cowboy?" She asked in a taunting tone, knowing his occupied mouth couldn't respond. "I know all you want is to make me squeal your name. To be so cock drunk that I confess that I can't ever be without you."

Erron found him spurred on by her correct words and began thrusting at a faster pace, sweat beginning to bead on his temples. He found Aster staring at the way his muscles flexed hungrily in the sunlight. "The good news is, my handsome cowboy, that I love you too."

Those sweet words and the way she spoke to him almost pushed him over the edge. As he felt his fertile seed begin to rise to the surface a thunder shook the room.

"BY THE GODS."

It was Kotal Kahn with a snickering Jade behind him.

The Kahn's horrified expression grew as he took in the sight of Aster with nothing on but his headdress and Erron with nothing but cowboy boots and a collar on defiling his throne. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

By this time Jade had fallen over in a fit of snorting laughter, arms clutching her side. Aster had a cocky grin on her face and made no attempt to cover herself while Erron just stood there star stuck with the leash still in his mouth. 

Jade's laugh proved contagious because Aster had started giggling and the Kahn was more confused than enraged. "Erron?" He began taking a step forward. "Just what in Outworld are you wearing around your neck?"

The Queen manage to bark out between snorts of laughter. "Happy birthday, my love!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinky, public\leather stuff for a request.

It was a typical lazy afternoon in Outworld and Erron liked to enjoy it by cleaning his weapons on his porch. He preferred the afternoon because no one was around to make sly cowboy comments and he could finally have some peace. It had been a while since he showed some love to Death & Taxes so he took extra time wiping down the barrels and chambers, the cowboy humming a gentle tune as he worked. 

" _ You're my always and forever, you're the one that hung the moon." _

As he took a final glance over his handy work, the sound of the screen door slamming shut violently cracked him from his sense of peace, making his viper eyes turn obsidian. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, was being interrupted and his mood today made him even more volatile. 

The sound of Aster's bare feet on the planks of his porch dulled the irritated ache in his temples. As always in the presence of a lady, Erron removed his Stetson and hung it on the knob of his rocking chair to welcome her into his arms. 

But she didn't take her perch in his lap, she just stood before him. Her pale yellow sundress blowing gently in the blistering Outworld sun, making the curve of her frame even more enticing. "I don't plan on keeping you long, handsome. I know you hate being interrupted while you're working. I just wanted to know if you had any requests for dinner?"

Aster had a good poker face but Erron knew she got a kick out of annoying him in such a simple way. Keeping his cool grin, Erron drawled in the sweetest tone as he hooked his fingers into her hips to pull her into his lap. "You already know damn well that I'll eat whatever you make, baby girl."

Her perfect teeth chewed impatiently on her bottom lip. The way Erron had pulled her into his lap caused her dress to ride up and expose part of her ass to the Outworld air, making goose flesh rise. "So, cauliflower?" She asked knowing damn well he hated it.

The rugged leather of his glove slid up her thighs to the apex. "Aster." He said as a stern warning, his tone carnivorous.

"Erron." She parroted back, bratty as ever but quickly wiping the snarky grin off her face as he pinched the tender part of her inner thighs, forcing them apart. 

She moved to lift off his lap and go back to the kitchen, clearly knowing that she had pushed him enough but his grip held firm. After the stunt she pulled in the throne room, she was owed some due punishment and it was time to cash in.

With an ironclad grip, Erron tangled his gloved fingers in the hair at the back of her skull, pulling her head back and exposing the vital part of her throat to him. He could smell the intimidation on her as he leaned in to press hot, open mouthed kisses on her skin. He felt the adrenaline course through her veins from fear as his fingers flexed on her thighs, faking to give her a painful pinch a few times before actually going through with the act. He soon fell into a rhythm of painful pinches working up to her dampening sex in between hot, affectionate kisses on her throat to soothe the ache. 

Aster was soon a whining and squirming mess in his lap. She had gotten the point and was desperate to get away from his sinful touch. "I-I've got to get dinner started."

His skilled fingers circled around the now slicked down tuft of hair at her entrance. "Oh no, darlin'. You're staying right here, daddy's got dinner for you."

If the gentle throb that she was now sitting on indicated the source of 'dinner', she didn't know if she was hungry. "Daddy." She blurted in protest as his rude, gloved finger pushed through her entrance and hilted itself. His other hand untied the bow holding her dress up and slid it down to her waist, exposing her full breasts to the Outworld air. "Erron." She squeaked again in protest but another rude finger entering her made her bite back a squeal. 

"What is it, baby girl?" Erron antagonized. "You afraid of someone seeing what a bad girl you are?" She didn't need to say a word, her walls clenching around his fingers confirmed his suspicion. "Awwww, my little girl." He cooed, pinching one of her dusky nipples. "I want someone to see." 

Aster considered making another sarcastic crack at him but the uncomfortable way the leather stretched out her insides made her swallow that thought. His dominant rhythm against her sweet spot was melting her will to protest. The purrs of pleasure that rolled off her tongue turned to sharp barks as his other hand flipped her over and planted hard swats on her bottom. "Erron!"

The pleasure must have put her in a fog because she didn't even realize that he had snuck off her panties until he stuffed them into her mouth. "Awww, darlin'." He drawled. "You're as pretty as a picture."

Her peak was quickly approaching as Erron's skilled fingers worked her sweet spot. "Gettin' close, baby." He cooed teasingly as he withdrew his fingers. Aster's muffled grunt of protest rumbled through her whole body. 

In one strong swoop, her cowboy had sat her up and laid her back against his belly. The jingling of the belt coming unbuckled sent a tingle through her core. The heat of his cock pressing against her slick entrance pulled a whine of need from her. Erron let her sink down slowly on his length, supporting her body fully as she gathered her balance. 

Once she was hilted, he slid his belt from around his waist and wrapped it around her neck, holding it like a leash to support her. Before he could even command her to start moving, she had began to bounce in a needy way ontop of him. "Well look at you! Bein' in public sure does set you in heat!" Erron couldn't help but admire the wicked thrill of the sin they were performing. 

With Aster corrupted by his cock and loving every second of it, Erron removed the gag from her mouth so he could hear her heady moans as she quickened her pace. Using the belt, he pulled her tight against him, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth. He nipped her hard enough to to leave a mark and then latching onto her earlobe and not letting go as he pumped into her. 

Her greedy hand pulled Erron's free hand to her throbbing clit and in turn he played her pearl like his favorite guitar. "You like that, baby? Your pretty cunt is clenching my cock like a vise."

It didn't take long for her pleasure to mount again, Erron's fingers were so in tune with her muscle contractions that it didn't take long to strum her back to the peak. As another desperate whine was pulled from her, Erron pulled his fingers away, leaving her practically on the verge of tears. "Erron!" She pleaded.

He held firm and returned his hands to her hips to guide her bounces on his cock. "If you get to tease me, I get to tease you, sugar. It's only fair. If you want to cum, you gotta cum on that cock."

Aster knew well enough to obey when Erron was in a position of power. She tightened her grip on his cock each time she rose and fell, as if she was internally begging for his load. The heavy spell that the jolts of pleasure put her under was quickly broken by the cowboy's honeyed words. "Are you mine?" He rumbled through gritted teeth, it wasn't really a question but he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Yes!"

Erron matched Aster's thrusts with his own, his pleasure coiling in his belly. "You my good girl?"

"All yours. All yours. All yours!" Aster cried as his searing member stroked her sweet spot once more, pushing her over the edge. It sent shockwaves of trembles through her entire body that reverberated through her core. 

Her sex was milking his pleasure from him as Erron enveloped her in his arms and growled in her ear as he laid is claim inside her. "All mine, baby. You'll always be all mine." 


	9. Chapter 9

Before Widowmaker's passing, Comanche Moon became pregnant and the previous night Erron was up for most of it with an extremely difficult delivery. Despite how close it looked like he was going to lose Comanche and her foal, he eventually helped her deliver her miracle baby.

The baby girl was the color of moonlight like her mother but everything else was Widowmaker. She had a mane of fire and eyes of brimstone and under her ethereal coat, her skin was the color of the abyss. 

When Comanche finally could stand to nurse the baby and everyone seemed to be out of the woods, Erron slumped against the wall of the stable and shed a few silent tears for his lost partner and the final parting gift he left for him. The rogue cowboy had no idea what to name the baby and decided to hang his hat up for the night since he had a contract to do for the Kahn in the morning. 

~~~~~~~

Widowmaker was a sore subject and Aster knew to not bring it up too much with Erron and that the birth of his offspring was something Erron needed to do alone. When Erron left for his contract in the morning, he had a look on his face that just broke Aster's heart, so she decided to hit the bazaar to buy some things to treat Erron when he got home.

She had a plethora of bags full of candles, incense, massage oils, and other novelties when she was heading home. A small corner shop almost hidden by the street carts and commotion of people caught her eye. The shop had different items from all over the universe and Aster entered with the hope of finding something that may treat Erron with the feeling of being back home. 

There was a shopkeeper behind the counter cutting up different assortments of fruits like she has never seen before. Their fragrance drifted throughout the room and absolutely pulled her in. "You're just in time!" She cheered warmly, welcoming her into the store. "I've got a fresh new assortments of rare fruits from Latin America! I'm cutting up samples right now, please try them all!"

New fruits would be a perfect way to end her shopping trip to spoil Erron and Aster was elated. As she set down her bags to free her hands, the shopkeeper had finished cutting up the last fruit and laid everything out in front of her. "Please, try them all. I insist." Her smile was so kind and genuine, it was so kind that even if Aster didn't like the fruit, she would buy something just to support the gentlewoman's business. 

The first fruit tasted of sunshine, it was mind blowing. It was something so blissful that she couldn't help but tell the shopkeeper to add that one to her order. The second tasted of the purest, ice cold water. The sensation jingled her entire nervous system in the most pleasant way. That one was coming home too. 

As she took a bite of the third, she felt as if she was on fire, like the initial sensation of being burned, the white hot searing pain, but it was laced with bliss. It was perfect for Erron and was added to her tab. The fourth tasted of the freedom of open grasslands, the sweetness of clover. The fifth literally blew her mind. It made her brain feel cleared of all obstructions and gave her the rush of enlightenment, both were added 

The final fruit sang to her, it was addictive with it's sweetness. She couldn't name it, but she just had to have it. 

The shopkeeper gave her the bag with her purchases with a smile, Aster left the shop feeling complete and prepared for the night ahead of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Their little home was quiet. When she came home, she had checked on Comanche and the baby, all was fine and now Aster was gently laying out her purchases on their table to get ready for their night. Each of the fruits had a bizarre look to them, unlike something she had ever seen before, which matched their tastes. The final fruit that she pulled out of the bag mimicked a jet black apple. Aster held it out in front of her and giggled softly, it looked just like the poison apple from  _ Snow White _ .

Her mind drifted as she admired the apple. She was curious if Erron was indeed her prince. He did hoard his gold like a dragon, live in a palace and drabble with royalty, sort of. 

She gently set the fruit down on their table with a smile as she pictured her prince on his white horse and how he always seemed to save her, no matter what.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


Another day, another contract and Erron was so glad to be home. The wonderful sight of his mare nursing her foal greeted him as he gently opened the gate to give Comanche the treats he had brought home for her. As the mare gently licked his palm clean, he murmured to her. "She's perfect, Comanche Moon.  _ So perfect." _

He spent the better part of a half hour getting the foal used to his touch and bonding with his new addition before taking his leave and entering their home. The gunslinger found it strange that there was no lights on in the house, Aster was afraid of the dark. He wasted no time flicking on the switch to illuminate the home. 

Nothing seemed out of order in their living room but as a good hunter, Erron could hear heartbeats and he heard nothing in the house. 

But he could smell blood.

Following the source of the scent, he rounded the corner into their kitchen. Aster laid before him, like a ghost with a halo of blood around her. "Aster?" He croaked almost childlike. He knew damn well she wouldn't respond but for once his faith prevailed. 

"My angel." He murmured as he gathered her cold body in his arms. She seemed to have bled from every orifice in her body and her ghostly skin was coated in a thick layer of blood. Erron tenderly swept what he could of the mess with slow thumb strokes. "Baby, wake up."

_ A faint, single heartbeat. _

The gunslinger had no idea what had happened, but whatever did happen seemed to bleach her entire body. "Come back to me, Aster." He choked out, trying to keep himself together. 

At least she showed signs of life.

Instinct finally kicked in and Erron scooped Aster up and made his way to the palace's medical wing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like in a matter of moments Erron had the entire palace swarming to save Aster, but in reality much time had passed. In that time he had a team that had traced Aster's footsteps for the day and reported in great detail of her day. They spoke of the different shops that she had went to and even interrogated the owners of the shops and passersby in the street, pulling up nothing out of the ordinary. 

Until they got to her final destination.

The fruit saleswoman had simply vanished. The shop had been cleared and not even a trace of dust was left. It was like it had never happened.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU JUST COME BACK WITH NOTHING?!" The cowboy screamed, vaulting a nearby vase with a roar right next to the soldiers he had sent out to find information heads. The sound of the pot shattering made them flinch. "How does a fucking shop just  _ vanish _ ?! There has to be something!"

His roar made the palace walls shake and made everyone in the room tremble. It wasn't until a nurse entered the room and broke the spell of his white hot rage. "She has a heartbeat, Sir Black. It's slow but it's there." 

"So she's stable… what are you doing to bring her back to full health?"

The nurse swallowed thickly before hesitantly speaking again. "We don't know what is causing it, Sir. At this point we have to run more tests and wait and see to make a plan." She saw the cowboy's eyes go the deepest shade of black she had ever seen and quickly added. "You can go in and see her, maybe you being with her will help her improve while we work on a plan to save her."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


It took Erron a moment to find the courage to open the door to Aster's room, but as he entered his heart sank. She looked like a corpse, her hair had now bleached to the starkest shade of white he had ever seen. 

_ What on Outworld could do that to her? _

Her heartbeat pulsed once every few moments, painfully slowly. Erron delicately gathered her in his arms, as if she were made of glass and the gentle stirring seemed to have roused her. "Erron." She murmured.

"Shhhh, baby." He was so afraid that he may break her.

Ignoring his gentle command, Aster shifted to look at him and her eyes fluttered open. "I don't understand."

The cowboy was thankful that his mask hid the expression on his face because the doe eyes that normally peered into his soul no longer had normal pupils, they were those of a viper and her irises seemed to have a nuclear glow to them. What on Outworld could have done this to her?!

Before he could speak, she murmured again. "I'm so weak, I feel as if everything in my body is being broken and remolded to be broken again." 

Her screams shook the palace walls just a few hours before, all the nurses that came out of the room had seen battle wounds and all different sorts of Outworld brutality but what they saw in Aster's room shook them to the core. 

"I promise, I'll make whoever did this to you pay." He whispered softly, trying to temper his internal rage. 

Aster's eyes fluttered closed and her heartbeat stilled for several painful moments, making Erron tense up, before she finally took a fresh breath. "Oh, Erron. Revenge is a fool's game."


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?!" The gunslinger screamed, the fires of rage burning deep in his body. 

"I don't know how it happened either, Black." The Kahn growled, sharing Erron's rage. "I can only imagine the pain you both have been through, and believe me, I have. I put myself in your boots everytime I make a decision on how to handle this situation." Kotal laid a large, reassuring palm on Erron's boiling shoulder. "I promise you, we will get her home."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blinding lights greeted her when she opened her eyes and the overly sterile smell of the room that filled her nose let her know that she wasn't in Outworld anymore..

"Good, you're awake." A familiar syrupy voice welcomed her. 

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Aster took in the blonde haired, blue eyed fruit saleswoman that she had previously encountered. She seemed to be perfect in every way, too perfect. 

_ You are 2-27 _ .

Wait, Aster heard the woman speak but her lips didn't move. The bewildered look on her face was all the woman needed to know and made a mark on the clipboard she was carrying.

The woman tucked her clipboard under her arm and stuck her hand under her lab coat. In the blink of an eye, she had whipped out a pistol and shot Aster square between the eyes.

Aster rocked back with a screech as her skull blew apart and spattered grey matter on the wall behind her. As quickly as it happened, the parts of her body crept back together and reassembled herself just as she was. The agony was absolutely gut wrenching. She felt herself be fatally wounded and somehow survived to have her body piece itself back together like nothing had ever happened.

The woman nodded and made a mark on her clipboard again. "You pass, 2-27." She gestured to the plain dresser in the room and added. "Put your uniform on, we will call on you in 10 minutes." As she left the room without showing Aster a trace of humanity. 

What the fuck was going on?

Blinded by the shock, Aster felt hollow. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around what had just happened, let alone cry about it. The room she was in was plain, plain white walls and floors with a metal door. Plain white dresser, toilet, sink, shower, and bed with white sheets and towels. There was a camera mounted in the corner of the room that gave her no privacy at all. 

Moving like a zombie, Aster shuffled to the dresser and opened the drawers only to see them filled with identical white jumpsuits, socks, and underwear as well as white shoes on the floor. She shut off her mind, she did not think about the pain, or her life in Outworld, just on survival, so she obeyed and got dressed into her uniform. 

They must have been watching her because as soon as she was dressed the door opened to the same woman as before. "Follow." She ordered curtly.

Aster obeyed, shock drowning out any fear she may have had, keeping her in a haze. 

She was led down a stark hallway and was put into a rather large room with a medical chair in the middle. She was ordered to sit and obeyed. 

The woman treated Aster as if she wasn't even human and this blindsided her, she was so used to being treated like a goddess with Erron around. 

"Remove your shoes and socks." She commanded curtly. 

Aster's fingers were starting to tremble as the shock subsided and a simple task like untying her shoes was overwhelming. It took all of her brainpower to focus on such a small feat but a sharp stinging in her neck ripped her from focus. 

_ That should keep her calm, I'm sick of losing these test subjects to their impulsive emotions. _

As a wave of fog rolled over Aster, she saw the woman set the needle she just injected her with down on the counter. Aster's whole body felt slack, and out of her control and her fear grew. The woman pushed a button on the medical chair and it extended arm and leg stirrups with restraint straps. 

"No." Aster croaked, unable to fight the woman as she methodically began to strap her down to the table. 

This wretched woman didn't make eye contact with Aster or even acknowledge her humanity, not even when she stuffed a gag in her mouth. Aster was nothing more than a test subject to her and that was crystal clear. 

With her test subject fully strapped down, the woman picked up an electric bonesaw and began to saw into Aster's arm.

The gag made it almost difficult to scream and the drugs made it fully impossible as Aster felt every rotation the blade made as it severed her limb from her body. The pain was so agonizing that it made her vision blur bright white until the woman clicked the saw off and admired how the severed limb reattached itself. 

_ Excellent progress! This subject has fully accepted the immortality fruit! _

"Immortality fruit?!" Aster slurred, drugs making her woozy. 

"Quiet!" The woman snapped, plunging another needle into her neck. "You will speak only when spoken to, 2-27!"

For once, Aster was glad that her world had faded to black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a month of repeated druggings and daily testings. Aster had gathered through her haze that she had been fed devil fruits and each fruit possessed a certain power. The immortality and telepathy fruit had taken fully, so her days were spent training and her telepathy power to see it's range. While in-between they were still trying to decide the degree of the elemental fruits had taken in her body. She had sampled some other fruits but the woman had decided that they had not taken and had disregarded those. 

Aster was trained hard and had a solid foothold on the telepath power but was struggling to bend the elements. She wondered if the pacifist drugs hindered those powers but did not dare suggest it. 

At night she cried herself to sleep thinking of Erron. Being separated from him was crippling but when she finally did drift off to sleep, her cowboy saved her in her dreams.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was a day unlike any other. Aster showered, put on her uniform and awaited instruction for the day. 

Today she was instructed back into the medical room, but this time she was needed stark naked. Aster still didn't know her captors name but had dubbed her with the name Cruella. 

Cruella had her positioned on the table spread eagle like a gynecologist exam and began a series of tests. She drew blood, sampled urine, gave an internal and external ultrasound and even took tissue samples from her uterus, along with other swabs. 

_ 2-27 will be my cash cow, quite literally! _

"You heard me right, 2-27! When these tests come back to tell me how fertile you are, we will be breeding you with another subject's DNA so we can make a superhuman army to sell to the highest bidder."

Erron had never brought up kids and Aster had never even thought of it. Now this was going to be her future? Robbed of life's beautiful moments and eternal suffering.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It had been over a week with no interaction with Cruella and Aster was enjoying being alone with her thoughts. All of the exercise of her mind allowed her to expand the range of her telepathy and her blissful daydream of swimming again with Erron was violently interrupted.

_ What do you mean infertile?!  _

_ Ma'am my deepest sympathy, but there is just no way your patient will ever be able to conceive.  _

Never? Children hadn't appeared in Aster's mind just yet but now the option was ripped from her and it gutted her.

_ What am I going to do with a useless test subject that I can't even dispose of?! _

So many fruits taken at once must have overloaded Aster's system, hence why her hair was devoid of all color and almost killed her. It must have also robbed her of her fertility as well. Her body shutting down any non essential organs to preserve her life. 

Aster laid back down on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed quietly over her loss and fear of the future, silently praying for her cowboy to rescue her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another week had passed and no contact from Cruella. Aster took the time to practice her water elemental powers in the shower so that way if they were watching her, it looked as if she was just washing herself. She really struggled to grasp the basics of bending the water but she really pushed herself to get the hang of it.

When she wasn't in the shower, she practiced by bending the blood in her body subtly to her will, getting used to the motions, pushes and pulls. She was able to control her limbs and appendages through bending the water in her blood. 

If there was one thing Aster knew, she would not let Cruella take the next eternity from her.

As if on queue, Cruella opened her door. "Come, 2-27." She said curtly and annoyed at Aster's existence.

_ If I cannot breed her, maybe I can use her blood to create superhumans. _

Aster silently obeyed and as she followed Cruella down the hall, using the time to peer into her mind. She caught glimpses into Cruella's intentions for her and struggled to fish for the information she really needed, an escape.

Cruella opened the medical room's door and Aster obediently took her place in the chair, trying to avoid being drugged. She figured if her behavior was good, Cruella may not inject her and she was right.

As her captor assembled different vials and needles she needed to draw blood, Aster pushed herself again to sift through Cruella's mind to find an escape route. 

She struggled to push past the task that consumed Cruella's mind at first, but with an extra surge of effort, Aster managed to break through. She navigated through Cruella's dinner plans and appointments she had for the month to learn the layout of the facility she was held captive in. 

Quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

Aster learned she was in an illegal underground facility in a desolate part of a New Mexico Reservation. She didn't remember how she had even got here because of how drugged she was but now she at least knew her way out. 

After Cruella laid out the different vials on a tray for a blood draw, she took out a rather large syringe and advanced to inject Aster.

But Aster was ready this time. 

Summoning all the strength she had, Aster bent the blood in Cruella's arm's back, directing the needle towards her neck, but Cruella fought and fought hard. Aster released a string of struggling grunts as she pushed Cruella further and let out a final cry of victory as the needle entered her neck and the plunger depressed, making Cruella fall slack to the floor.

In the moment of her triumph Aster's mind went blank, truly at a loss. She never thought she would be here but she wouldn't let the opportunity slip through her fingers. 

Aster turned and ran, as fast as she could go. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Cruella's mind provided a layout of the facility but not of the land around it, or at least Aster didn't dig deep enough to find it. 

The facility was truly hidden in the wilderness, with nothing but a small hole in the ground to provide entrance. No vehicles were outside to keep the location concealed so Aster was forced to walk. She had wandered for hours in a desperate attempt to flee with nothing but trees to greet her in the distance. 

She stilled for a moment to catch her breath and survey the land around her. As she took in a deep breath, she opened her mind trying to take direction from the land.

With what seemed like an eternity passing and nothing to show for it, Aster decided to move on when the fluttering of wings made her stop in her tracks. 

A great white owl landed on the fallen tree before her. Aster stood frozen for a brief moment as the animal stared her down.

_ Follow. _

It sounded almost like a whisper from the pines, faint as ever but Aster had no other choice but to follow. 

She struggled to keep up with the massive bird, tripping over branches and picking herself back up to return the chase. Sweat blurred her vision and her desperate panting rang through the forest.

As soon as their chase began, it seemed to have ended. The owl took one final swoop as Aster fell through the treeline again, but this time seeing a small town as she looked up. 

Salvation. 

There was a gas station a few buildings down and she silently thanked the Gods that this was a rural town that still had a payphone.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" A decrepit old man asked her, looking seriously concerned. 

The crippling fear of another stranger offering her anything froze her in fear. "I-I've been lost in the woods. C-could you maybe tell me where I am, and spare a quarter so I can call my boyfriend?"

The old man smiled and handed her a handful of small quarters accompanied by the lint that came out his pocket. "We are just off of Moon Mountain, sweetheart. I own the diner here, call your boyfriend and if you need to come inside for some food and drink while you wait. I know how treacherous those woods can be."

After thanking the old man Aster wasted no time bolting to the payphone. Erron was never one for a cell phone or to carry one on him so Aster called her own phone. It rang 8 Painful times before an out of breath cowboy answered. "Aster?!"

She desperately tried to hold it together but she sobbed out. "Erron!"

"Aster, baby, where are you?!"

"New Mexico." She whimpered, childlike. "Please, Erron. Hurry! They're coming for me!"

The cowboy snapped his fingers to grab the Kahn's attention. "Can you be any more specific where you are, baby. Kotal is going to get me a portal to you."

"A gas station just outside of Moon Mountain." She sobbed again, turning around to face her surroundings to find something that stood out. "There's a Turning Colors Diner behind me. Oh my God, Erron, please!" She begged, beginning to break down.

The line went dead, a busy dial tone was all that was left on the other side and Aster collapsed to the ground in defeat with another sob.

A heavy gust of air blew the tears out of her eyes and she was collected up off the ground, too weak to fight Aster just about gave up until a gentle voice broke her shroud of terror. "Easy, sugar. You're home."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Riding the rollercoaster of emotions was intense for the both of them. Aster didn't want to talk about it and Erron felt the most shame he had ever felt in his entire life for not being the one to rescue Aster. No woman of his should have to rescue herself, let alone need rescuing.

Aster didn't want to talk, she just wanted to go home, shower and hide from the world. 

For once in his life, Erron Black hated the silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Can I do anything for you, sugar?" Erron asked sheepishly from the doorway as Aster sat down on her bed. 

"No, Erron." Aster hissed, resentment brewing inside of her. "And stop fishing for information."

He already knew why she was angry and hopelessly offered. "I'm so sorry, Aster."

"Be grateful all you are is sorry, Erron." She hissed again, tears brewing in her eyes as she lit a cigarette in-between trembling fingers.

The cowboy removed his Stetson and sat next to her on the bed, head hung low. "I spent every wakin' moment searchin' for you, Aster. I swear it." 

Without missing a beat, Aster snapped. "Must have been sleeping a lot then."

Erron knew that no was not the time to argue and he had to take his lashings for however long her anger may last. "Baby I can only imagine-"

"You want to imagine, Erron?!" Aster cried as she snatched up his hand. "No need to imagine!"

Waves and waves of agony were telepathically inserted into the gunslinger. Aster only let Erron feel all the pain that she went through, giving him no context, her voice crying out. "Why didn't you come for me?! You're the best bounty hunter in the whole fucking world, you sit on your riches like a dragon and you couldn't find me!?" 

Her life partner's screams of torture broke Aster back down and as she relaxed her grip on him and began to withdraw she inadvertently pulled in all of Erron's suffering. Feeling the sleepless weeks he had, the anguish of failing his lover, the wretched agony of heartbreak as he was left with nothing but fake fruit and a cold trail with no where to follow.

The rage inside Aster disappeared as she felt just how much Erron had been looking for her and how much it was eating him alive. "Oh, God. Oh, Erron. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, regretting her actions.

  
  


Still rocked to the core by all the agony he had just endured, Erron weakly gathered his sobbing and clearly traumatized lover into his arms, trying desperately to understand. "Hush now, darlin'. Just explain to me what happened."

"It was the fruit, Erron! They wanted to turn me into this super human to breed them an army!" 

He could hardly understand her between her wretching sobs. The cowboy just soothed her and caressed her gently. "Slow down, baby. Take it from the beginnin'."

"The fruit saleswoman! She had me sample these different types of 'devil fruits' turns out each one was supposed to give me different powers, but so many at once almost killed me and only some took. The first test I had to pass was if the immortality fruit took. So I was shot between the eyes and had my arm amputated! All while I was alive!" Aster's choking sobs were mounting again as she hiccuped through her ordeal. "That's what you felt, along with other neferious tests and for that I'm so fucking sorry! It was so wrong of me to-"

"Shhhh, baby. None of that. Don't even focus on that." Erron's heart broke and filled with rage as his mind absorbed all of the information he was receiving. He sure as hell deserved all that pain she gave him tenfold for not saving her sooner.

Her knuckles turned white at the grip she had on him, her innocent whimpering seeping into his heart. "She's gonna come back for me. She needs my blood."

"No, baby." He cooed. "I won't let her take you again. I promise that for damn sure."

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she hiccuped. "I'm an immortal telepath with hints of elemental powers now. She needs me to breed a superhuman army." Disgust laced her voice. "I'm also a bleached out, reptile eyed-"

"My forever." He interrupted, not allowing her to hate herself. "You're my forever, Aster."


	12. Chapter 12

It was one rocky week in Outworld, but they both were settling into a new normal. Aster had control over the basics of telepathy, like being able to control when she read someone's mind and when she didn't so she wasn't overwhelmed in crowds and improving her abilities to find what she was looking for in people's minds. Jade agreed to be her partner for training her skills, she didn't want to peer into Erron's mind and have it affect their relationship. 

It was dead past the midnight hour and Aster couldn't sleep. On a whim she grabbed a box of bullets Erron had freshly marked successful targets on and headed for the nearest graveyard.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The silence amongst the tombs was warm and comforting as Aster took a seat in the middle of the graveyard, cradling the bullets in her lap. She slowed her breathing and deepened her breaths as she opened her mind to all that was around her, hoping to find something, anything.

It didn't take long until she started picking up whispers and murmurs amongst the graves, trying to hone in on a specific voice but they all seemed to evade her reach. 

Until the gentle spirit of a little boy appeared before her.

_ Will you play with me? _

She couldn't help but smile, of all the spirits that could have visited her, it was one of a playful child. "Of course, little one. What would you like to play?"

The little boy excitedly sat cross-legged in front of her.

_ X and O! _

Aster assumed the boy meant tic tac toe and drew a grid in the sand with her finger. "You go first."

He drew an O in the middle of the board and smiled back at Aster while she took her turn.

_ No one ever plays with me. _

The sweet innocence of the child melted her heart. "What is your name?"

_ Aalem. It means 'world' because I'm my mommy's world. _

A title Aster would never be called, mommy.

_ I win!  _

_ Thank you, miss. I have to go and wait for my mommy now. _

Once the boy's spirit disappeared into the fade, Aster gripped Erron's box of bullets and began to weep. A horrible, gut wrenching cry that only a mother who has lost a child can produce. 

She found herself enveloped in her cowboy's arms once again. Patiently letting her cry, knowing she would explain herself once she was ready.

"Oh, Erron." She wailed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, baby?"

"I'll never be able to give us a child, the body transformation of the fruits killed off the color in my hair as well as my reproductive system."

He stroked her hair and planted gentle kisses to her temple as he murmured. "It's okay, sweetheart, we have other option-"

"I know, Erron. I have never really thought about kids up until now, but I'm just so angry that the option has been ripped from me, from us." Aster sat up in her lover's lap and began running her fingers across his features. "I don't get the option of having a little boy with your dead eye my sense of adventure or a little girl with my curls and your love of animals. The option of carrying your child. We don't have those options, Erron. We don't get to go through the experience of making love to conceive or-" Another hiccuping sob rocked Aster as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Erron didn't only hurt because she hurt, he was hurt because she was right. Those things were robbed from them and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He pondered offering that he would be more than fine with adopting or never even having children, but decided against it. This anguish was something Aster needed to get out of her system, she didn't need his opinions in the moment, just his comfort. 

He grabbed the box of bullets that were on the ground next to the tic tac toe board and his eyebrow raised. With her sobs slowly subsiding, he asked. "What are you doin' out here, baby? Especially with these?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose as she tried to collect herself. "I wanted to see if with my telepath powers I could communicate with spirits. I figured a graveyard with a box of your fresher kills would help me link to the spirit world."

"A child visited you."

"A precious little boy, Erron. He walked up to me and just asked me to play as if he were still alive."

Whispers of a warm breeze drifted through the tombs on the couple. "Did you win?" Erron asked with a grin.

"No, he was quite good at strategy." She softly giggled, standing up with her cowboy, linking arms with him. "Take me home, baby?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Really, Erron? Are you sure?"

The cowboy chuckled before taking a sip of his morning coffee. "You seem surprised, sugar."

She was, maybe it was the early morning grogginess or the lack of coffee but Aster never thought Erron would ever want to go back to Texas. 

"It ain't like we're movin' in, baby… Were just close by. Besides, I own the land I was born on and I just figured I'd take you to...  _ home." _ The word 'home' left an alien taste on his palette, but the quizzical look on Aster's face left no time to focus on it. 

Some days she forgot just how old Erron was. "That land didn't go to one of your living descendents?"

Erron chuckled again as he lit a cigarette. "Naw, baby. The family name dies with me. Come on, it's only a day's drive and I have a property out there. It'll be an adventure."

Aster had no qualms about going, she was just trying to adjust to the surprise this early in the morning. "Of course, babe. How long do you want to stay?

He thought about it for a minute, he hadn't really planned that far ahead. "How 'bout a week? Enough time for me to really show you Texas."

Her grin was mischievous as she crawled into his lap to add on to his statement. 

"And to eat all the Texan food?"

_ Mhm _

"And to make love under the stars?"

Mhmm

"And to raise a little hell?"

God, he loved this woman. "Anythin' you want, baby, I'll give to you."

For a brief moment, she mulled over all the little things she wanted in her mind but settled on holding her tongue. "I'll get us packed."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They hadn't been driving long, but Erron was awfully quiet. No doubt strolling down memory lane as he began his journey back to where he began but his silence bothered Aster. Instead of entering his mind, she decided to get him to talk in a petty way.

Thanking the gods that Erron had rented an older style Jeep with no bulky center console, Aster slid over to her cowboy and gently blew on his earlobe. 

Her cowboy perked an eyebrow up at her but maintained his silence. She let out a frustrated huff at his stubborn response and in turn she lazily dragged her tongue along the shell of his ear. "Talk to me, cowboy." She purred, biting down on his earlobe.

He shuddered and let out a pleased hum, keeping his attention on the road, irritating Aster further. 

She wouldn't give into his game though. She started trailing kisses down his neck, making his skin dimple with goose bumps. She sucked at his tender flesh until he was craning to her touch. 

The raw power she had over Erron was intoxicating. Everytime Aster toyed with him it made her folds instantly slick and this time was no different. She took a moment to dip her fingers under the waistband of her leggings to slowly circle her clit, breathing her pleasure into Erron's ear. 

His cock was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, straining against the tough fabric and if he wasn't careful he would weep through it. He swallowed thickly before breaking. "What do you want to know?"

Her giggle was victorious while her free hand grazed it's fingertips over his throbbing bulge. "Something filthy."

A grin formed on his lips as he unzipped his jeans and released his strangled member. "Where to start with all the things I wanna do to you?"

She slicked her palm with her own essence before taking hold of his cock and giving it a gentle pump. "You know damn well your mind has been travelling down memory lane, Erron. Tell me some stories.

"Mmmmm. I ever tell you 'bout the time I cuckholded a bounty?" He leaned back in the seat to allow her better access and she obliged, laying in his lap to begin licking the essence of his cock. "Fuuuuuck, darlin'."

Knowing his mind went blank whenever she first slipped his cock past her lips and his hands carded in her hair, Aster nudged him further. "Hands on the wheel."

"Mmm." He obeyed. "This lady had paid me to take out her husband for her-mmm fuck- and I obliged, easy money. She was quite the looker and had no issues with bein' shy. The night I went to take out her husband she had him tied up in the corner for me but first wanted me to show him how to fuck her properly."

Aster was sucking greedily on his balls listening to him and had started pumping her fingers inside of her tight hole.

"So I obliged. Had that woman climbing the fuckin' ceiling while her husband was bound and gagged in the corner sobbing like a woman. He had to watch as-oh, Aster. Mmmm fuck, baby. Just like that.- as she took every inch of me and loved it, as I painted her with my cum and she swallowed every last drop of it. Something she never did for him."

She was still sucking on his balls, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin while her fingers worked herself to the edge. 

"You're gonna cum, baby? You always go weak right before you cum. Does it excite you to know that I'll do the same for you? I'm gonna take you to the bar and the first man that hits on you I'm gonna tie up and force him to watch me fuck you into oblivion. Fuck you until you're screaming my name and shaking. I'll make you cum so hard you can't hold yourself up and I'll make you beg me to do it all over again."

Her high pitch squeal and the sound of her liquid pleasure spurting out of her let Erron know he was right. God bless her, Aster's obedient mouth kept right on his cock and kept right on working through her orgasm. 

The decision to reward her with another story came easy for Erron. Although he had done it with another person already, all he could think about was doing it to Aster as he started to tell it. "Ooooh, fuck. I'm gonna tie you up to the big oak tree by the barn, naked as the day you were born, so you can't fuckin' move-yes baby, take all of that cock in your throat.- and I'm gonna pour honey all over that gorgeous little pussy…"

His mind went blank for a brief moment as Aster had bottomed out and swallowed, choking on his cock. God, he loved the sounds she made when she choked. "Yes, sugar, don't stop. I'm gonna eat that pussy and fuck your throat until you want to beg for mercy, but you won't be able to speak with that pretty mouth full. I'm gonna fuck you in ways you've never imagined just to prove to you that you're mine. Oh fuck, Aster, I'm gonna cum!"

Erron's fingers kept a death grip at the base of her skull as his hips thrust into her mouth, making her throat milk the orgasm from him. His grunts were loud as she kept sucking when he was fully expelled. "Easy, baby." He chuckled. "I gave my soul to Shang Tsung years ago. You can't suck it outta me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that Comanche Moon's gender got swapped in a few beginning chapters. I apologize, I've been trying to find the right keyboard for me and I think I accidentally swapped her gender around a few times but I did intend for her to be female!
> 
> Ive fallen in love with spirit activity since Dragon Age: Inquisition. Cole is someone I wish would visit me and heal me and ever since I finished The Legend Of Korra I really wanted to incorporate healing spirits into my fics and I feel it fits this one best. So that's what these spirits are heavily inspired by.❤️

The evening sun set the whole farmland a blazing hue when they finally approached the property. The plantation style home had modern touches as well as rustic charm. Oak trees lined the long dirt driveway to the massive home and it absolutely took Aster's breath away. 

Erron had shared that he pays a company to come and keep the property up and they even manage it as an AirBnB but that it was reserved for them for the week. "I built this place up myself when the bounty hunting money came rollin' in."

"So this isn't the house you were born in?" Aster asked as she eyed the large barn on the far side of the property. 

Erron snorted at the idea of growing up in such a lavish home. "Naw, baby. Pa ain't have that kind of money. The shack I was born in is acres deep back there."

Aster picked up on the subject of his childhood was a little raw and decided not to question it further. "I can't believe you built this by yourself."

"Back then you had to or else it wasn't getting done." Erron replied, picking her up bridal style and carrying her over the threshold of his home. As he set her back down, he added. "I brought many a woman here but I've never done that."

"Ooooh, the cowboy is serious!" She quipped but her tease was short lived as she took in the sight of his home. "Oh my god." She breathed. 

There was a dual staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms and a grand entry room with a dining hall on the left, living area to the right. The home seemed to be frozen in the time period Erron originated from. It was a lavishly large home and it made her curious. "Why so large for only you?"

He snorted another chuckle. "It doubled as a whorehouse and there's a speakeasy downstairs. This place paid for itself, plus I did good by giving damsels in distress a place to live and a wage as long as they earned their keep."

It was no secret that Erron was a user and was loyal to only one thing; money and Aster accepted him as he was.

Aster followed him as he weaved up the stairs and down the hallways in breathless silence. Some of the doors were open, revealing a full library, smoking room, and other leisurely rooms along with bedrooms. As he approached the end of the hallway, Erron led them into a bedroom that was albeit beautiful, it looked exactly like the others. 

She was about to question why the master bedroom wasn't more extraordinary than the others when Erron tossed her a wink and pulled down one of the candle sconces on the wall, revealing a hidden door. 

Erron was clever, and always had a backup plan, so when Aster shot him a smirk that asked 'is this house made up of secret corridors?' Erron nodded his affirmation as he took a step into the pitch black void of the doorframe. "Hold my hand, sugar and memorize the steps, wouldn't want you gettin' lost."

The sound of her heartbeat made it almost impossible to count her steps as she followed him into the terrifying abyss and after the third step, a rush of cool air blasted her and they fell into the void, seemingly falling forever before landing back on her feet 

"You son of a bitch, Erron! A fucking portal?!" Aster hissed, trying desperately to regain the life that was scared out of her.

Erron couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him. "Sorry, darlin' the sound of your heart racin' is just so divine."

The way he cooed to her really sent a quiver to her core but it was short lived when she took in the sight of the room before her. The bed was adorned with gold silk sheets and had different blankets of skins of animals from Erron's hunts. The walls were also decorated with the trophies to match the skins. 

As Aster thumbed the various furs on the bed, Erron flicked a switch by the bed and the entire ceiling turned to clear glass, allowing them to see every single star in the sky. "Where are we?"

"Same house, this room is just accessible by portal only." Erron grinned as he handed her a portal stone. "This will allow you for faster entry, since I know my baby is afraid of the dark." 

That bastard had a portal stone this whole time but decided to get his sick jollies before giving it to her. "I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep, Erron Black."

"No you won't." He said cooly as he began to remove his gear. "Who would you spend eternity with?"

Aster rolled her eyes and mumbled. "I know who you'll be spending eternity with."

"Naw baby, the devil stopped doing deals with me a whiiiile ago."

Erron had a pretty annoying habit of making her giggle at inopportune times, so Aster decided to check out the bathroom to avoid giving him the satisfaction. It came fully loaded with a tub the size of a minivan and a walk in shower that had like 20 rainfall style nozzles. The towels were the softest she had ever felt before and she found herself lingering in their touch as she dried her face after brushing her teeth.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the sight of Erron nestled in his various leopard and giraffe skins, among other beasts, eating fruit in bed, completely naked except for a lion mantle he wore.

He was never so openly greedy and it was a bit amusing to Aster. "Erron." She quipped, arms crossed.

The cowboy was now squirting whipped cream from the can, directly into his mouth.

"Erron."

He grinned, cheeks full of cream. "I love you."

She sighed with a smile. "I love you more."

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


To call it a 'cream coma' would be an understatement but nonetheless, Erron was passed out in their bed. The full moonlight seemed blinding to Aster and after a few hours, she finally decided to stop sitting in bed, swimming in her own mind and go for a walk.

She hissed a curse at her portal stone as she engaged it to take her back to the main house, she was still a bit salty over Erron having fun at her expense but grateful that the stone did exist. 

As she exited the house, Aster paused to admire how gorgeous the moonlight reflected off the landscape. She really had no inkling where she was going and decided to just let the land pull her in. 

Her bare feet padded along the sweet grass over to the barn. As her fingers touched the barn door to slide it open, a warm wave gently overtook her mind. The murmuring spirits of the barn soon came into focus the more steps she took inside.

Spirits of grateful natured barn cats serpentined around her feet, brushing up to her calves, tails lingering to keep the skin to skin contact. Aster was amazed by just how many happy little spirits of cats that would have never had a chance without Erron there were. The most heartwarming part was that they were still just as happy in death as in life and their spirits stayed to protect the barn.

She took a seat on a haybale to ground herself and one particular little spirit curled up in her lap. Her fingers were instantly warmed as they made contact with the spirit. Her strokes were slow, from ears to tail as she listened for what the cat had to offer.

Memories of sitting on the rugged bounty hunter's shoulder as he cared for his mount after a long day. No matter how long or how hard his day was, that stone cold killer always made time to bring treats and scratch behind his favorite barn cat's ears. 

The connection was so wholesome it almost moved Aster to tears but a nudging spirit on her shoulder broke her focus. She was greeted by the spirit of one of Erron's past horses, nuzzling her shoulder. As it came into focus, all the other stalls filled with the energies of past steeds and some remained unfocused as little orbs that danced around the room. 

"I suppose you all have stories for me." She murmured, placing her palm on the nose of the horse that nuzzled her.

The touch offered her no distinct memory but instead a tender rush of feeling unconditional love and loyalty. No doubt the bond that Erron built with each and every animal that slept in this barn. 

Oddly enough, that feeling was enough to satiate her curiosity for the night. The feeling of wanting to learn more about her cowboy was there but she also felt like it was violating to not have it come from his own accord. So, she took one final glance over the happy little spirits in the barn before she engaged her portal stone to take her back to Erron.

For the first time in their relationship, Erron Black didn't wake up when Aster left the bed. He was completely relaxed and in his safe haven. It warmed her heart to see her hard-working cowboy finally having a sense of peace. 

She was extra tender as she slipped into the sheets so she wouldn't disturb Erron's sleep. His clairvoyance always did catch her off guard though, because as soon as she settled, Erron rolled over and his arm wrapped around her waist like an iron band to pull her close to him. He whispered a sleep-drunk " 'mere, sugar" as he cradled her body to his. 

As their skin touched the same wave of unconditional love and loyalty that the spirits gave her, washed over her again. In the moment that she was consumed by the feeling, she knew that she would heal along this journey.


	15. Chapter 15

But with healing, there is suffering.

Sleep was not the safe haven for recharging that it was intended to be for her anymore. Some nights were worse than others and it may have been the spirit overstimulation or just the world playing a cruel trick, but Aster was having a rough sleep.

Night terrors were an understatement and tonight they were the kind of terrors that kept her paralyzed. She didn't even make a peep in her sleep. Erron's constricting lover's grip on her body was probably the only thing that kept her slipping into the void completely. 

He was her light in the dark.

"Aster, darlin' I made breakfast." His voice was a muffled beacon through her terror, snapping her free from it's binds.

She squinted in the harsh morning light and Erron noticed her struggling so he flicked the switch to dim the room. "Sorry, baby. I woke up with the sun and forgot how harsh them skylights can be."

Fogginess clouded her mind as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. A particularly bright eyed and bushy tailed Erron had placed a tray in her lap that contained her breakfast. She nodded her thanks and took a bite out of a blueberry bagel.

Erron munched in silence next to her trying to decide if she just needed more sleep, or if there was a deeper problem. Aster had a vacant look in her eyes and it was concerning. "Aster… you okay, baby?"

Her dam broke, a gutteral sob ripping it's way through her. Instinctively, she buried her face in her hands to cover her tears. 

The cowboy was perplexed as he took the tray from her and gathered her in his arms. "Aw, sweetheart, were the bagels that bad?"

She hiccuped a giggle in between her tears. "No, I just had bad dreams and I need to release, I suppose." 

He wanted to reassure her that Cruella was dead and could no longer hurt her. But he knew that things can haunt you and it was pointless to say it. Instead he opted to rock her and coo to her.

Silence comforted them for a while but Aster knew she had to talk about what was going on in her brain in order for them to both adapt as a couple. "I think I just overloaded myself last night." She sniffled. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ended up in the barn. Oh my Lord, Erron! The spirit of every animal that's ever been in there that was tied to you rushed to greet me. Don't get me wrong, it was one of the most beautiful experiences but it just overwhelmed me and I'm still learning how to handle all of this."

His brow picked up at the thought of his long gone friends. "So, what exactly did you see?"

"Lots of barn cats and even more horses." She released an overwhelmed breath and added. "One cat in particular shared with me visions of sitting on your shoulder while you cared for the horses and no matter what you always made time to show it love each day."

"Ah, you must have met SnaggleBitch." He smiled fondly at his long lost companion and then chuckled when Aster snorted at the cat's name. "I didn't name her, I promise!"

They were both giggling together when she asked. "So what's her story?"

"When I found her, she was heavily pregnant and some dumb bastard was trying to drown her but she was scratchin' the shit outta him. She fought him so hard that he ended up droppin' her and she ran off. I heard the boy call after her a few times and then the boy's Pa callin' for him to see if he had got rid of the cat. The boy lied and said he did and went on home. I had actually went to that water hole to fish for my dinner so after I caught a few big ones I gutted them and as I was guttin' she came back, no doubt she was starvin'. I gave her a whole fish and we weren't separated since. She ended up having 8 kittens and they all lived happily on the land." The cowboy sighed as he recalled such a distant happy memory. He placed a kiss to Aster's temple. "I'm so glad you got to meet her, baby." 

Erron always made Aster feel better. Always.

"I think just so much spiritual energy overloaded me, so many memories, feelings and stories. I don't know how to process it. They all want to talk to me at once it seems." She paused for a moment to kiss her cowboy on the forehead before asking sheepishly. "Would you go back with me? Maybe you can help me channel some of that energy so I don't get so overwhelmed."

How could he tell her no? 

"Of course, baby. Whatever you need. Eat your breakfast first so you can regain your strength." Erron wasn't 100% sure what he was signing up for but if his sugar asked something of him, he would do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The barn felt eerily empty as they entered. Aster had no sense of direction to what she was doing but she would find her way. She observed Erron as he slowly walked the stalls of the empty barn, eyes distant, missing his lost companions. 

She took a seat on the same haybale as last night while she watched Erron. "Will you speak your mind, my love? I'm trying to make a connection."

There was a brief nod while Erron opened the stall door, pulling a horseshoe off the wall out of an assortment that was pinned up on it. His spurs clinking as he strode back to Aster, handing her the horseshoe. "This belonged to NetherDust. I got her on Apache land, fully wild and I never fully broke her. She was tangled up in some fishing nets and I cut her loose. She bit the shit outta me and I actually have some scars on my forearms because of it. The netting sliced her deep and she was too weak to really move too much so I built a fire and camped out with that angry bitch. That built enough of a bond for her to follow me home."

While Erron told his story, Aster thumbed the grooves of the horseshoe, hoping to make a connection. 

"She died in her stall, givin' birth. She had a stillborn foal and her uterus prolapsed… She went so slow… and I didn't have the balls to put her down. I thought that she overcame so much, she could overcome this." Erron swallowed thickly as he sat next to Aster, placing his hand over hers on the horseshoe.

Shutting down her mind to the world around her, Aster focused on the horseshoe and Erron's story, desperately trying to connect with NetherDust.

The sounds of their heartbeats pounding quickly faded to the faint thundering of hooves. Aster exhaled a deep breath of relief as she finally made a breakthrough in the connection. Interlacing her fingers with Erron's, Aster tried to push further on the sound of hooves on the Apache plains, trying to focus on NetherDust.

But she was met with the gut wrenching sound of a child's scream faintly in the distance behind him.

Aster was violently ripped from her concentration to the rippling screams coming faintly in the distance behind her, clouding her focus and making it impossible to ignore them. They made her shoot up and turn on her heel to chase down the source of the noise.

Obviously Erron did not hear the same noises she did because he struggled to chase after her as she bolted like a madwoman into the treeline. "Aster! What in the hell?!"

The further she ran into the brush the more Erron didn't want her to go deeper. He kept calling after her in vain, desperately trying to get her to stop.

The brush ripped at her skin, slicing her in fine lines as she tore her way through, the screams growing louder as she chased them to the source. 

In a final push, Aster fell through the brush, sweat stinging the fine cuts and dirt gritting against the sensitive skin. Erron was in tow behind her and toppled over in an effort to avoid trampling Aster. In the process he split his chin on a rock as he fell to the ground.

The source of the screams was revealed to be the spirit of a young boy, tied to a fencepost, being horsewhipped. The figure whipping the boy was a black and scraggly silhouette. Aster's face twisted in horror as the monster whipped the small child repeatedly until his back split open, ignoring his pleads to be spared.

None of this was visible to Erron except for Aster's tears of horror streaming down her face and the twisted expression on her face. He reached out to grab her blood and grime matted arm while calling her name, desperately trying to understand. 

When their skin collided it finally came into focus for Aster. The overgrown ruin was actually Erron's childhood home. Their skin to skin contact threw them back in time in their vision and Erron cursed loudly at the sight before him. "Son of a bitch!"

The sight of child Erron being whipped by his father while his mother cheered him on was now in clear view for them both. The visions of the home and land were also like going back in time. 

She didn't know how, but when her skin collided with Erron's, she allowed him to see through her eyes and access the spirit activity around them.

Many visions played out before them, Erron's botched circumcision done by his mother with a broken beer bottle, his father trading him and his sister to the neighboring farms for dubious favors, his father beating him bloody teaching his scrawny little son how to fight, and even his father raping his sister…

"Aster." Erron said, in a shaking voice, his fingers squeezing her arm painfully tight. "Make it stop." He cried, meeting her eyes with a level of fear she had never seen before. 

She stood shakily to her feet, pulling Erron up with her to face the visions before them. "I don't know how… we have to face this, baby." She said softy, staying strong for her cowboy.

Erron wanted to turn and run. He wanted to burn the memories to the ground they stood on. He was whispering protests as Aster grabbed his hand and tried to ground him but her effort had very little claim to him.

"Erron." An ethereal voice called out, making all the visions disappear.

The hardened gunslinger's knees buckled as the spirit of his sister stood before them. "Mary…" 

"It's been a while, little brother." 

He couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed up at her from his knees. "He actually made you an Angel."

The blonde haired, blue eyed, white winged woman before him smiled and nodded. "Yes, He sure did."

"You have no idea how good it feels to know you ain't suffering." The cowboy spoke weakly as he rose to his feet to embrace his sister.

She enveloped him in her wings in an embrace that lingered. "Oh, Erron." She breathed, her eyes meeting Aster's. "Do you like the Angel I sent for you?"

It took him a moment to realize that Mary had meant Aster, but once he did, he turned a shade of pink at his ignorance. "Forgive me, ladies… Aster, meet my big sister, Mary. She was my protector as a boy and even taught me how to shoot."

"Charmed." Mary smiled. "I hand picked you for him, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Aster choked, at a loss for any other words. The honor of loving such a gentleman was a gift from an angel and it was difficult to process. 

Aster's connection was fading, overloaded by the visions they had seen and with a fading connection, Mary disappeared. The land before them flickered from what was once Erron's childhood home, to an overgrown ruin, and kept flickering until they were back in present time.

Erron was silent as he looked over the land before him, processing that he had lost his sister once again. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "Thank you for this, Aster. The last memory I had of her was putting her corpse in the fucking ground and this was worth more than all the gold I have saved in a lifetime."

But Erron sounded like he was underwater and her world was fuzzy as she collapsed into the thorny thicket under her. The sting of the thorns piercing into her was enough to rouse her back to reality for a brief moment to catch Erron murmuring. "Alright, sugar. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erron Black was not a lazy man by any means, but sometimes he really was grateful for portal stones. In a second he was able to teleport them back to his room and begin drawing a healing bath for them both. He decided on making a bath tea of aloe, rose, lavender, chamomile, oat and honey with some salt. 

He split his chin open pretty bad and was looking forward to rinsing the dirt out of it. As swiftly as he could draw his revolvers, he had them both stripped down and submerged in the healing water. 

Aster was roused by Erron gently scrubbing the dust and grime from her cuts. The dull sting was enough to wake her from her overloaded state and she was met with the overwhelming feeling that she needed to apologize. "Erron." She groaned, shifting in his lap to get more comfortable.

But he beat her to it. "Aster, you have no idea how grateful I am."

Grateful? For making him relive his childhood horrors? "You shouldn't have had to see that." She whispered, guilt lacing her words. "I am so sorry."

He smiled as he scrubbed the dirt from her cheek. "You know why I ain't keen on death? Because I ain't goin' where Mary went. I don't get some pretty wings and a fancy harp. When I die the only kingdom I'll see is two foot wide and six foot deep."

Erron never mentioned much of his sister and Aster was dying to learn more. He had scrubbed all of her wounds clean and now Aster took her turn caring for his. "Will you tell me more of Mary?"

The cowboy hissed as she dug a small pebble out of the gash on his chin. "You know I didn't always look like this? As a boy I was skin and bones. I didn't really grow into my body until way late in puberty, so I got picked on a lot, especially by Ma and Pa. Mary was always my protector. She taught me how to shoot and took a lot of whippings for me. She was there the day I shot Pa…"

Aster peppered a kiss along the area of his gash as her cowboy waivered. "Tell me what happened to her." She whispered.

"Fuckin childbirth." He hissed. "Just like everythin' else I've ever loved. It all seems to be taken during childbirth. She had met this nice feller and finally got her happy endin' I thought. But he was killed by Indians and she came to live in the whorehouse with me. Every single one of those women knew what they were doing when she went into labor but Mary started bleedin' and she kept bleedin'. I buried her and the baby under a willow tree not too far from the barn and some of the ladies of the house made her a garden around the grave full of flowers."

It all made sense now as to why birth was always such a touchy subject for Erron and it broke Aster's heart. Everything about him was 'The American Dream' and the one pivotal part was ripped from him. 

"She gave me some feathers from her wings." He blurted, staring at Aster who had just started to lather his hair. 

"A reminder that you are blessed." She murmured while she rinsed the suds from his hair. 

He splayed his palm across the small of her back to hold her steady while she worked on his hair. His desire to show her affection manifested in him latching on to her left nipple and gently suckling to the rhythm of her heartbeat. 

"I am curious, Erron. I saw your mother circumsize you with that broken beer bottle… and your cock looks nothing like it did in the vision."

Erron grunted as he nibbled her nipple, strengthening his embrace on her waist. After a few more suckles he gently released her. "I had it redone to fix the jagged skin. It hurt just as bad as a man as it did as a boy."

She hummed her acknowledgement, holding him over her heart for a brief moment, offering him her nipple again. She sighed her content as he took it.

They sat there in the hot water for a while, just connected and nuturing one another's souls. Erron was caressing her torn skin gently while his tongue drew lazy circles around her pebbled nipple. 

The cowboy's breathing was hot against her skin as she confessed. "I'm sorry I couldn't reunite you with NetherDust."

In all honesty, Erron hadn't got his hopes up. Holding her horseshoe was enough connection for him but his curiosity was piqued. "You think you could do me a favor?"

For Erron? Anything. "What do you need, baby?"

He swallowed thickly as he cradled her head to make eye contact with him. "You think you can take me to see Adelaide?"


	16. Chapter 16

Lord have mercy on both of them. Aster didn't know what she was about to get them both into or why Erron wanted to do this, but they both needed to face it head on.

The drive through the property was silent as Aster tried her best to prepare herself for what would happen, and it seemed Erron was doing the same. She didn't really know where they were going, just that Erron said he knew exactly where to go. 

It was all a blur for her until they reached a tiny town. It had a gas station, various shops, a diner or two, a town hall and a police station. Erron had parked them in the empty lot by the town hall and as he killed the engine, he looked to Aster. "You okay, baby?"

"Of course. I just… don't know. I don't exactly have control over this power and-"

Erron wasn't having it. He fully believed in his woman. "Hush now, sweetheart. I'm here, and we're gonna go through this together." 

The full moon reflected beautifully in her reluctant eyes. "So why are we here?"

"They hung her here." He said dryly, still bitter at the turn of events. 

Pressure built on Aster's shoulders as she stepped out of the Jeep and took a seat on the hood with Erron a few steps behind her. "Where exactly did she hang?"

He pointed to the empty parking spaces directly in front of them. "The gallows were right there… and I sat right here in the crowd and watched the light go out of her eyes and she never took em off me. I should have been right up there with her, Aster."

Erron was so unfair on himself at times and seeing him so guilty was something so alien to Aster. Normally that man wasn't sorry for anything. She motioned for Erron to stay put as she hopped off the hood to stand where Adelaide was hung. She could hear her cowboy suck in a breath sharply as he watched his lover stand where a past one died.

"So I see he's replaced me with a new whore." An envious voice called out in the moonlight.

Aster kept a stone face as the NightWraith circled around her. The grotesque, rotting corpse of a woman scorned with a foot long tongue hanging out of a broken jaw soon came into focus. "That coward watched me die… let me die!" She taunted.

"Erron." Aster said calmly as to not tip him off to what was in front of her. "What was Adelaide wearing when she was hung?"

"A blue and white checkered dress." He answered, curious to what was going on.

Although the white wasn't white anymore, the wraith was Adelaide and she was breathing down Aster's neck, rotting tongue dripping slime onto her flesh. Gods, Aster didn't want this to be Erron's final memory of Adelaide but she was determined to get them through this. Erron Black was not a fragile man and together they could overcome this and hopefully save Adelaide in the process.

"Erron." Aster started shakily, holding her hand out for him. "She's here, but it's not pretty and I'm not sure what to do. All I do know is that I need you."

Vile snickering bubbled from the wraith as she circled the couple, serpentining in-between them so Aster couldn't take Erron's hand. "She needs you Erron." The wraith mocked. "Just as I needed you! Coward!"

Aster gave Erron one final warning glance before taking his hand and allowing him to see the monstrosity before them.

"Adelaide…" Erron gasped, voice almost a whimper.

"Adelaide." The wraith taunted, dragging her putrid tongue along his shoulders as she circled him. "Tell me, Erron. Am I pretty?"

Was this really what he had damned her to?

The cowboy reached out with a steady hand to grab the wraith's. "You were meant to have wings and a halo, Adelaide."

The wraith met his touch with a violent shake of her hand and a piercing scream. "I was meant to have a happily ever after! To live a life and not be replaced with some whore!!! "

The wind was whipping at their heels now as the wraith's rage grew. Erron debated on confessing that he would take her place if he could, but decided against it since it wasn't the truth. He would never abandon Aster. He also pondered several different excuses but he realized that Adelaide had been doomed like this for hundreds of years, he owed her better 

He owed her the truth.

"I was a fucking coward, Adelaide. I watched and did nothing to stop it and for that I'm sorry. I didn't know how-"

"YOU!" The wraith hissed. "I died and you want to talk about yourself?!"

Erron felt defeated and began to plead. "How can I fix this?!"

The wraith serpentined around them and circled Aster like a lioness going in for the kill. "I want her soul."

This monstrosity wasn't his Adelaide. It just couldn't be his long lost lover and he wasn't about to give up Aster. With his options dwindling, Erron pulled out a worn silver locket that made the wraith stop circling Aster. "I never forgot you, baby. I always kept you with me."

"Show me the inside." The wraith hissed, leering over Erron's shoulder.

He obeyed, revealing a worn inscription.

My Adelaide, may this always protect you and bring you luck, darlin'. I love you. Forever yours, Erron Black.

"I pulled your corpse out of that trench the town dumped you in and I buried you under a beautiful willow on my land so you would always be tied to my name and so you could rest in peace, never forgotten." The wheels in his head were slowly piecing it together as he recounted the events. 

The wraith seemed much more passive as it ghosted in front of him and he had one final idea up his sleeve. "I kept the locket off you to always have you with me, sweetheart. It was wrong of me to assume that it wouldn't have rested better with you." 

He wasted no time undoing the clasp of the locket and draping it around the wraith's neck, whispering. "Please forgive me, darlin'." As he buckled the clasp again, reuniting the locket with its rightful owner.

"You did it, Erron." Aster breathed, squeezing her partner's hand.

Adelaide was now Adelaide once more, standing before them in a golden-white dress.

"Adelaide." Erron breathed. "You look gorgeous with wings."

"Thank you, Erron… for everything." Adelaide smiled, turning her attention to Aster. "And to you, Aster. If not for you, I would be stuck in this hell forever. Now I can finally go be with the spirits where I belong." Adelaide caught the breathless look in Erron's gaze and absolved him of all his sins as she returned her locket back to him. "You are forgiven, Erron Black."


	17. Chapter 17

The pair was curled up in a hammock in a stargazing gazebo on the back end of the property. "Was this your favorite spot to bring whores?" Aster chided, trying to make Erron squirm.

The cowboy was laid up peacefully against her pillowy chest. He took a moment to mentally prepare for the game he was about to play with her. "Naw, they serviced me in what they thought was my bedroom." Picking up his head, he quirked an eyebrow. "You don't cotton to the thought of sharin' me?"

Aster shot the cowboy a dangerous look, letting him know that he was right on target but Aster could play that game. "You don't cotton to the thought of sharing me?" She echoed, planting the seed in his mind.

"The thought of me bein' serviced by another woman get you all riled up, sugar?" Erron now had his lips dangerously close to her ear, making her hair stand on end. "I see how you get when you catch them Earthrealm women starin' at me."

This wrestle for dominance was something they both lived for, pushing one another until the other caved and Aster was determined to win despite jealousy nipping at her guts. "You know that cowboy at the diner, earlier? I imagined myself on my knees for him."

"Aster." Erron growled, a warning.

"Me being his good little girl."

"Aster!" The cowboy hissed, desperate.

"Rubbing myself on his boot and hearing his spurs jingle."

"God damn it!"

"Licking my cum off his leather."

Defeated and small, the cowboy whispered. "Please…"

She had him just where she wanted him. "Aww… baby. Is something the matter?" 

She was mocking him in a deliciously cruel way and Erron hated to love it. "Say I'm your only cowboy…"

The insecurity in his voice was completely divine but she wanted to draw it out. "I dunno, are you? You seem to have a line waiting for you."

Erron was throbbing now, it was a slow and dull ache that increased when Aster left the hammock to sit on the table, lighting up a cigarette. The loss of touch proving too much and making him follow her like a lost puppy. "I was bluffing!"

Aster seemed to ignore him and it drove him even more feral. "Aster." He begged again. His hands were on the table, placed on either side of her hips as he desperately tried to draw a reaction out of her. 

She continued to ignore him, slipping out from under his pinning embrace and flipping it on him. He was boneless to her touch and allowed her to position him how she wished. Her knee was sharply pressed in his throbbing groin, pushing him to lay back on the table. 

Her fingers made quick work of removing his shirt and digging painfully into the muscle of his pec. "I wonder how many of them touched you here?" Her other hand dug deep in between his ribs, wrenching a grunt from him. "Or here?"

Hot regret for what he had said trickled into his bones. The dangerous look in Aster's eye made his cock twitch in it's confines, making him speak in a small voice. "Hurt me."

"Like you hurt me?" She shot back with a hiss.

"Worse." He grunted as her knuckle ground against his sternum.

Aster took a seat on his throbbing groin, applying all her weight to the strained member. She blew the plume of smoke from her final cigarette drag down into Erron's face before extinguishing it on the hollow of his throat. 

The burn pulled a roar from Erron, making him buck his hips up into Aster's. "S-say it, Aster."

It burned twice as much when she ignored him to slip off her sundress, revealing that she only had purple cotton panties on underneath. All Erron wanted to do was bury his face in her breasts, to hide in their pillowy comfort… and to hear her say it.

His visions of sucking gently on her nipple and lolling back in their comfort were ripped open by Aster biting down roughly on his own. She trailed harsh bites from his nipple and up to his throat, leaving her mark. 

He grunted on her final bite, crying out again. "Fucking say it, Miss Wesley! Baby, please!"

"Aww. You want me to tell you that you're mine and only mine?" She was torturing him now and loving every second of it. 

Aster had him cracked wide open and was sucking on his sweet submission. "I won't ever say shit like that again, Miss Wesley, baby, please!"

It never got old to know that she could completely break her man like this and he was fully capable of doing the same to her. "You will always be my cowboy, Erron." She whispered, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss, soothing his ache. "My only cowboy." His lips met her with a fever, hungry and desperate for his praise. "My good cowboy."

"I'm your good cowboy." He whispered back, his impatient hands craving permission to touch her.

Her curled index finger tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. "Show me that you're my good boy."

Worship was so important in their relationship, it laid such a sturdy foundation and without it, their dynamic would crumble. 

Aster was testing him now, seeing how much he could withstand. She peppered tender pecks to his burn while digging her nails into the bone of his hip, earning herself another low moan from him. "Are you hungry, baby?" She cooed, running her cool tongue along his burn.

"Fuck yes." He gasped, impatiently waiting to earn his prize 

Switching her position, Aster's knees were now straddling his shoulders. A lewd wet spot had formed on her panties and Erron was face to face with it. He grunted impatiently and shifted his hips, desperately trying to get some friction on his tormented cock. 

"You poor thing." Aster drawled, running her fingers along his waistline, teasing his belt buckle at the possibility to be opened. 

"Aster." Erron whined, his impatient palms caressing her thighs. 

Her mercy was shown by her lowering his panties within reach. She felt her cowboy inhale her heady scent before desperately licking at her panties, trying to expose her sex. He didn't dare pull her panties to the side without permission.

Apparently she was full of small graces today because she had unbuckled his belt and freed his cock of his jeans and boxers. Her usual twisted self reared its head again when she started blowing gentle puffs onto his cock to watch it twitch.

Oh lord. Those little evil giggles of hers made him want to just hand her all the gold he's ever earned in his life.

"Tell me what you want, cowboy." 

That was fucking dangerous… real dangerous. Luckily, Erron knew how to navigate that. "Let me eat… please, Miss Wesley." His plea was whispered like a prayer against her sex. He knew that if he took care of her, she would do the same for him.

Oh, how did she ever know how to take care of him. "Use your hands, like a good cowboy." She crooned, not moving her knees, making removing her panties impossible.

Well, she said he could use his hands... His frustrated hands grabbed her panties and tore them apart to reveal her dripping sex. Aster squealed as his iron bands of arms wrapped around her waist and kept her pussy pinned to his mouth, allowing him to finally feast on his prize. "Erron! I only brought a couple of these-ahhhh." She began but ended up trailing off as his tongue assaulted her clit. 

Speaking of dripping, his cock was absolutely weeping against his belly. Aster drew little hearts in the slick puddle, relaxed and enjoying just how much her cowboy loved to prove himself. 

Erron had built a gorgeous coil in her belly, unrelenting on his tongue strokes, completely determined to earn his forgiveness. Aster loved to drag it out though, she was ghosting her fingers along the shaft of his cock, catching her nails along his crown. The sweet pain earned herself a beautiful whine from Erron. 

Mercy showed itself again when Aster held her palm over Erron's shaft. She didn't even have time to touch him before he was rutting into her touch. Another whine reverberated through her clit when she pulled her hand away and giggled.

Erron felt like he was about to explode or sob or scream… fucking something. He needed to be touched. "Miss Westley…"

She knew she had him pinned. "You can either eat or beg, Erron. Choose." Her last word was a dark hiss that sent a shiver through his core. A pussy smothered 'yes'm' was barely intelligible as Erron continued working Aster to her climax. Her essence dripping down his throat and pooling in the hollow of his throat.

He was so passionate in his tongue strokes that Aster ran the pad of her index finger from his dripping slit down to his balls, earning herself another shuddering moan from under her. "You want me to touch you, baby."

She was met with another pussy smothered 'yes'm' from Erron who didn't dare stop what he was doing. She decided to meet him with a compromise. Her hot breath trailed from his crown down his shaft to his balls. Her cowboy almost fell apart when she sucked the first one into her mouth. 

Aster suckled deeply and gently, her cool tongue laving over the scorching flesh. She nursed on the pair of them ever so agonizingly, making her cowboy groan and rut into whatever he could make contact with. 

It turned into both of them wondering who would buckle first. She loved having Erron pathetic like this. Aster would be lying if she claimed she didn't get jealous and wonder if she still held her cowboy's loyalty. One session like this removed all of that suspicion and put her heart back at rest.

Finally, she could hold out no longer, her cowboy had licked his loyalty feverishly into her clit that couldn't take anymore. She came with her nails dug into the flesh of his thigh, struggling to keep her balance. His iron band of an arm never left her waist and held her in place. "I got you, baby."

It didn't matter how much she tormented that man, he was always a brick wall in her life… even if he ripped her panties. Guilt flooded over her as she dismounted her man, switching back to her original position in his lap. Her arms entangled around him, holding his chest pinned to hers. She was gently kissing him, slowly tasting her cum on his stubbled skin. "Thank you for being my cowboy." She whispered in-between their kisses.

Erron knew that she had completely melted back down to her vulnerable state, so he picked her up, her legs wrapped his waist while he took them back to the hammock. He laid them side by side, Aster a head higher than him so he could sink her down on his cock, his iron band of an arm never leaving her waist to give her security. 

Her fingers entangled in the waves of his hair, clutching his head over her heart as he gently pumped in and out of her. "I'll always be your cowboy." He echoed back, latching onto a nipple. 

Everything was a blur. Both of the lovers in such a tender state that they practically melted together. Any sense of time escaped them as Erron gently rocked their bodies back and forth until he was fully spent. 

He remained inside of her after he came, not wanting to lose being connected with her. His tongue was still laving at her nipple, gently suckling to show his tender appreciation. He continued this until his breathing shallowed and he drifted away. Her fingers were twisting his wild curls around as she began to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

What a good cowboy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotal and Jade get alot of flack. But I read the comments and fell in love with him. He will always be my favorite Kahn.

"I want this, Erron."

The cowboy was jolted to attention, almost asleep in the heavy Texas sun. "Hmm?"

"The house, the land, all of it. I want it."

His fuzzy mind was still attempting to focus. "Well, I mean I'll marry ya if you want it that bad. Still gotta kill me to get it, though."

"No, you goof!" She rolled her eyes. "In Outworld! I want something for us like this."

Erron leaned back in the hammock, hiding his sleepy eyes under the brim of his hat. "I can ask Kotal if he will sell me some land, I suppose."

Aster was a bit annoyed how casual he was about the land and she wasn't even going to touch that dumbass comment about marriage. Moving in together was a big step despite them basically living together anyway. "We could have full stables and happy barn cats-"

"A vault in the basement where I can fuck you on my piles of gold." Erron sleepily interrupted.

There was no point in trying to continue this conversation with Erron completely useless but at least he said 'yes'.

~~~~~~~~~

As much as a rollercoaster Earthrealm was, they enjoyed it but it was time to go home to Outworld. 

After his whole 'betraying Kotal to do Black Dragon shenanigans' snafu, asking Kotal for anything was a bit… awkward. It was Kotal who volunteered to heal Erron in The Soul Chamber after Raiden fried him with his lightning. Especially after D'Vorah's betrayal, Erron's was the lesser of two evils and deep down Kotal understood that it was Erron's last shred of loyalty to The Black Dragon that had him do it. Kotal could respect loyalty and felt comfortable that he had Erron's finally.

"Speak plainly, Erron. You always get unbearably uncomfortable when you want something." The emperor's voice thundered through the palace walls as they sat in the gardens. The two women were off to the far wall, admiring Jade's new imported fish in the pond.

The cowboy sighed, thankful that Kotal had said that. "Well, I'd like to buy some land."

Kotal snorted at how Erron just blurted it out. "Are you - how do you Earthrealmers say - 'going to make an honest woman out of her' first?"

"Well you normally steal the show with your fancy getup and I didn't think you'd wanna dress down to be my best man." Erron teased. In truth, it wasn't something that had crossed his mind. 

"You love her, Erron." The emperor said bluntly. 

"Ask her for me?" He asked, knowing Kotal was all about bravery and strength, especially doing things yourself.

Kotal chuckled, getting Erron's drift. "Fine. I understand. There's a piece of land I'll let Aster have since my guard failed to protect her when she was abducted. It's a palace home but was overrun and ransacked by rebels, I believe it's a hideout of some sorts now for Gods know what. So, it's a project that I have no doubt a man of your ambition can handle."

The Emperor was right and Erron definitely didn't deserve his kindness. "Thank you, Kotal, for everything."

Kotal met Erron's eyes with a smile as they shared drinks. "I tell you what, Jade and I need some kombat. How about we all go and clear the place out? I'd like to assess the place myself to see its condition so I can send for the proper repairs."

"You got a deal."

~~~~~~~~~

"He dare address me, an emperor, in such a way?!" Kotal was ranting as they began their journey to visit the property. His voice was so loud it shook the carriage they rode in.

"Kotal, you know Johnny Cage's ego is bigger than all of Outworld." Jade said curtly as she rolled her eyes in Aster's direction. It was no secret that Kotal could be a bit dramatic for her taste sometimes.

He clearly wasn't done with his tantrum. "I am aware, Jade. But 'Scrotal'?! How childish!"

"I take it the conference with Special Forces didn't go well?" Erron drawled, not really helping Kotal's rage and loving the mischief.

The emperor turned his eyes to Aster, who seemed to be empathizing with him. "Sometimes I feel like you are the only one with sense around here!"

Aster did empathize with him. She found him to be a truly respectable leader. "Your majesty, maybe it's you who needs the vacation."

Jade's brow picked up at the thought, it didn't sound half bad and Kotal seemed to agree. There was no time to discuss it further because the carriage had stopped and a servant had opened the door, revealing they were at their destination.

As her boot stepped onto the blistering Outworld sand, Aster drank in the sight before her in awe. The beachfront mansion had damn good bones. Plenty of space and land with a gorgeous jungle view that expands over to the mountains in the back.

Apparently the trio behind her were watching to gauge her reaction because she caught them release a relieved exhale when she smiled excitedly. "Kotal! Jade! It's perfect!"

Erron on the other hand noticed just how ransacked it was. His heart thrummed as he imagined all the parasites that may have had infested the abandoned mansion. "Just perfect." He whispered, grin hidden behind his mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As much as she loved her Outworld version of The Disney Castle, she didn't feel much like a princess. She was sporting one of Erron's face masks and heavy combat boots by his own insistence, 'You gotta protect that pretty face.' he says. They had exterminated various oversized insects as well as overgrown carnivorous plants. 

Kombat flowed freely in their veins, leaving everyone high on adrenaline. Kotal's blood magic was making his tattoos flash with the need for more blood. Erron's pupils were savagely blown, avoiding eye contact with Aster because if they connected, he probably would have thrown her down in the nearest pool of blood and mounted her there and then. Jade and Aster on the other hand were class acts as usual, following their men into the courtyard which was the last area that hadn't been cleared of beasts. 

And there sure was beasts to clear.

Awful beasts, with dragon's wings and tentacles for a face that led to a dripping maw with more teeth than a Tarkatan. There were six beasts in total, two parents and four adolescents that were fully capable of ripping Aster's head off.

Kotal was the first in, beating his chest with an Osh-Tekk war chant, brandishing his macana with fury to meet the father of the brood who also met him with equal fury.

The mother rushed Jade who followed her man into battle, chucking her razor-rang at one of the adolescents and severing a tentacle off its face, making it shriek.

Erron took the shrieking adolescent, firing his bullets into it's knees to cripple it. It's sibling knocked Erron back with a gust from it's wings and swooped in for the kill. The gunslinger learned quickly that bullets didn't go nearly as far in Outworld as they did in Earthrealm. The massive beasts were very serious bullet sponges.

Instead, Erron opted to toss a bottle of acid into the maw of his attacker, making it stagger backwards, wings expanded and flapping violently to try to spit out what was melting it's mouth.

Aster found herself pinned between the other two adolescents. They were circling her in unison, looking for their opportunity. Fire surged from her fingertips, blasting in their face each time they loomed closer. She was definitely coming along with her abilities, but she was no fighter compared to her companions.

Using all her might, she summoned the biggest fireball she was able to and shot it in the lunging monster's face, making it go down in a screeching and charred heap. She was fucking exhausted and even more afraid.

But, hey. It wasn't like that thing could kill her. 

Regrouping, she stood broadly in front of the beast that was sizing her up. She would be damned if she let that thing get the better of her. They lunged for one another at the same time, fireball in Aster's hand. 

Time slowed as horror took a hold of her, watching her fireball leaving her hand in the direction of her attacker… only to be intercepted by her valiant cowboy. He rushed in, back to her and guns blazing to protect her. She screamed his name, trying in vain to get him to move.

Stupid, stupid, stupid cowboy. 

Down went both beast and man. Erron was screaming, it was so piercing that it made everyone's teeth hurt. He was clutching his left leg that was very badly scorched from the hip down. 

"Erron!" Aster cried as she rushed to his side. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

The cowboy grit his teeth, embarrassed by his fuck up. He should have never got between two kombatants. "Don't worry, darlin'. I was lookin' for a reason to get rid of these boots- ahhh!"

Kotal, ever the strong leader stepped in and threw down a healing totem and was about to speak when a thundering cry grabbed all their attention. "My babies?! What did you do to my babies?!"

An enraged cyclops was not what Aster wanted to deal with when she just crippled her life partner… 

"That totem will only dull the pain slightly because Erron is not of Osh-Tekk blood. We must deal with this cyclops, Erron, your arms aren't crippled! Shoot!" Kotal shouted before unsheathing his macana and put himself between the giant and his comrades. 

The indescribable pain made Erron's vision fuzzy but fuzzy for Erron Black was top notch for what was considered Earthrealm's finest. Unfortunately, his bullets were nothing but the equivalent to bee stings to the collosal being. 

Aster watched in horror as Kotal and Jade struggled to make a dent in the cyclops. It was more of them dodging it's furious club than actually attacking. 

Searing rage was bubbling up inside of her and she had enough. She needed to end this so she could get Erron the medical attention he needed. 

With a cry, Aster ran toward the cyclops, tears staining her vision. She screamed as she used every bit of energy she had to gain control of the giant's blood and shakily push it to it's knees. The cheers of her friends were drowned out by the sound of her own blood thundering in her ears. 

Releasing another exhausted scream, she pushed the cyclops face down onto the ground for Kotal. "Finish him!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A fuzzy vision of Jade gently trying to bring her back to consciousness welcomed Aster back to the world of the living. The exertion must have made her pass out, she assumed.

In a flash she was on her feet, searching for Erron but Jade stopped her with a gentle coo. "He's fine, Aster. Kotal will take him to The Soul Chamber and return him to new."

Behind Jade, Aster saw Erron slung over Kotal's shoulder, the grouchy cowboy was bitching. "God damn it, Kotal! You ain't gotta carry me like a damn spoil of war."

Kotal on the other hand was not amused. "The fact that you would put yourself on that level shows just how vain you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I based this whole chapter around the last few lines between Kotal and Erron


	19. Chapter 19

There was nothing she could do for Erron, so Jade insisted she go home, assuring that everything would be fine. Home was the last place she wanted to be. Her mind was racing and her bungalow was too fucking quiet for her liking. 

Antsy pacing only got her so far and eventually she settled for boxing up some of her worldly possessions. She sat in her living room on the floor in front of her knick knack display case, deciding she would start there. As she began to wrap up her sentimental trinkets, she paused over each one, recalling the heartfelt memory they possessed. 

Fat tears started to brew when she came to the teddy bear figurines that her grandmother had given her. Oh, how she missed her. Aster's heart just couldn't handle the overflow of emotions and she dragged herself off to bed to cry to her teddy bear. 

She had lost track of how long she lay there and sobbed in the pitch dark but soon the jingling of her lover's spurs being kicked off at her door drowned out the throbbing of her temples. 

Erron silently moved down her hall and into her bedroom where he removed his shirt and jeans. He flicked on her salt lamp nightlight to find Aster curled up in the fetal position, clutching her tear stained teddy bear. "Awwww, come on, darlin'!" He drawled, his heart strings being pulled on, hating to see her like this.

"Are you okay?" Aster asked weakly, trying not to let out another sob.

"Am I okay?" Erron parroted back in a gentle voice before climbing into bed and scooping her up. "Of course, sugar. Ain't nothing wrong with me."

"I fucking burned you alive!" Aster wailed into Erron's chest, her sobs uncontrollable.

As Erron shifted to get comfortable, he felt just how wet the bed was from her tears and his heart broke by just how much she had been crying. "I'd step in front of a million more balls of fire if it meant that I protected you, Aster." Erron said matter of factly, making sure she understood every word. 

She knew that he meant what he said, but it still didn't soften how much it hurt her that she did that. "You know damn well you'd be in the same way if you had hurt me like that."

"True." Erron murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "So, you also realize that you'd feel the same as I do if you found me cryin' over you."

Touchè.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, Aster rubbing Erron's freshly healed hip and thigh, as to assure it really was okay. "Erron, you've been alive for… ages. Does grief ever get any easier?"

The strange question made the cowboy's ears perk up. "What do you mean, sugar?"

"I found a gift from my grandma and I was just overwhelmed with all this heartache." Aster sighed, looking up at her cowboy. "It hurt just as much as the day I lost her."

He took his time thinking of a response, humming a low note before speaking. "You're right. I tried to not think about Adelaide or Mary for example, but them women always visited me in my dreams and I'd go through the fresh hell I did when I buried them, all over again."

"But does your heart ever stop hurting?"

"No… but some days are better than others, darlin'. Love doesn't die just because the person you love died." Erron's words were so often like a beautiful work of art. They held timeless wisdom and gentle comfort.

Then the real reason for Aster steering their conversation down this road came out. "So if I had lost you, I'd be doomed to an eternity of heartbreak." With her finally saying it out loud, the horror was even more gripping. "I could still be doomed with that fate… all it takes is one bad job…"

Erron couldn't deny that truth. It hung heavy in the air as it weighed the couple down. The silence between them was uncomfortable, even her tears were silent as she imagined forever going on without Erron in it. 

She could visit his spirit, no doubt they would be forever tied. It would never be enough though. Erron had seen the first hand horror that being a Revenant had put his friends through, so that option was out. "Looks like I got no choice but to live, baby."

"I guess it's a good thing I can't give you children." She said dryly.

She can't give me? That wording got under Erron's skin something fierce. "Aster, baby, you have got to stop punishing yourself. That's so unfair." 

For a moment Aster thought about how many times one of the bounties Erron killed claimed what he did was unfair but decided against it. "You're right… I guess it's a blessing in disguise. What if we outlived our children? Had to bury our babies?"

Erron sighed deeply as he pondered that. There had been so much he had buried in his life that he had loved. He couldn't imagine burying his own child. He and Aster would've had such gorgeous children, someone who he could pass his legacy down to...

But that didn't matter.

She always felt so unbelievably safe in Erron's arms, their embrace was so strong and comforting but Aster could feel something shift in her cowboy for the better. "I can promise you, that you won't bury me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kinktober! My Erron Black prompts imma stick in here❤️

Daddy dom \ little girl \ boot kink \ cock worship \ praise kink

"You know how pretty you look on Daddy's boot, little girl?" The cowboy cooed, wolfishly staring her down as she rubbed her slick clit against the smooth leather of his cowboy boot. 

He reached down to stroke her cheek tenderly and like a good girl, she took his thumb in her mouth and started to suck. Her pants and whines were music to his ears as he revelled in the sight of her fucking herself on his boot.

The power he held over her and the complete devotion she had for him in order to do this to herself… for him, was absolutely addicting. "Are you daddy's good girl?"

She could barely say yes over her pathetic panting. Her hips desperately chasing her own release as the cowboy grinned down at her. Her hot tongue laved over the surface of his thumb, silently begging for validation.

"Yes, you are daddy's good girl. You look as pretty as a prairie poppy in the Texas sunset." Oh, the way she lit up at his praise made his balls ache. The sight of her pathetic thrusts were just so divine.

But when she finally reached her climax and she bit down on his thumb, that was the peak of his entertainment. Just watching the way she trembled, her eyes locked on his, searching for validation, was more satisfying than an orgasm.

Lord have mercy, his mind spoke too soon because as soon as she wound down, she dropped to the floor to lick her slick off the hot leather. The action was so obscene, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She really was daddy's good girl, his obedient girl… his loyal girl. 

It would be a cryin' shame to stop that sweet little tongue while it was at work. "Come here, babygirl. On your knees between daddy's, I've got your reward." 

Before he could even wrap his fingers around his buckle, she obeyed his order. Sitting on her knees, staring up at him wide eyed, she bit her lip in anticipation. How she loved to be daddy's good girl. 

The melodic jingles and slow movements as the cowboy removed his belt were torturous. If there was one thing Erron Black was an expert on, it was torture. She didn't crack and the belt finally came off. She didn't break his eye contact when the zipper finally bottomed out.

Hot, pink and ready, her tongue presented itself, awaiting his jeans to finally hit the floor. God, how he loved just how much she desired him. Every single time he placed the tip of his cock on her greedy tongue, Erron Black could swear that he saw her fall in love with him all over again.

The taste of salt and dominance never got old, every time it was as fucking divine as the last. Her eyes glazed over, never breaking contact with his as her tongue worshipped the crown of his cock. Lapping, lapping, lapping until Erron finally spoke through his moans. "Fuck, I love you, my baby."

She was never as good with her 'I love you' and showing it was the best way she knew how. She always sucked his cock like it was the best thing on Earthrealm… and it was. She sucked from tip to base, holding his entire length in her throat until she felt the cowboy lurch and purr his praise. 

Wet worship sounds and heavy breathing was all that could be heard while she suckled his balls. She knew just how sensitive they were and judging by how much his cock was weeping, her tongue had hit all the right spots.

The lewd sight of her under him, sucking his balls with his dripping cock resting on her face was just too perfect. The innocence of her doe eyes looking up at him as she performed sin on him made it all the more thrilling. 

His fingers on his right entangled themselves in her silky hair while his left took ahold of his cock and held it out for her to take again. As always she obeyed eagerly, wrapping her lips around the crown. "Make sure you hold your breath for daddy, baby."

Once gentle fingers took an iron hold on her scalp and started to pump his cock in her throat. "Yes, baby girl, juuuuuust like that." He showed her no mercy as he plunged over and over. 

She was his little fleshlight, his perfect partner, his baby girl. 

"You like the taste of daddy's cock, baby?" No response except some garbled whimpering bubbling up from her occupied throat. "You like it when daddy uses you like this? Mmmmm daddy loves using you like this, pretty girl." Erron growled, her throat building a coil in his belly.

She would always be daddy's girl. Always.

"You ready to take daddy's load, baby girl? Want me to fill you up?" Asking questions when she had no ability to answer would be the bane of his existence. It was so amusing watching her try to cry out a response as he fucked her silky little mouth. 

He was a beautiful cowboy, honeyed viper eyes looking at her with nothing but adoration while the sunset illuminated his sharp features, making him look carved by God himself. Gorgeous muscles flexing and sun kissed skin beading with sweat as he fucked her. 

Erron's moans were absolutely sinful as her throat sucked his climax from him. She screwed her eyes shut when the first spurt of cum hit the back of her throat. "Awww, darlin' take it for daddy, like a good girl." He breathed as another shot of cum coated her tongue. "Such a good girl, such a good girl." He babbled through his grunts until he was fully spent.

"My good girl, and only mine."


	21. Chapter 21

Corruption kink \ gun play \ public \ dominant male \ submissive female \ predator \ prey \ humiliation 

"I've been watching you."

Eye contact was the last thing she wanted with the cowboy. Everything about him was intimidating, his cold stare, his size over her, his power, his status… "Please, I just want to go home."

"Home?" Erron mocked in that syrupy voice of his, circling her slowly, his spurs jangling in a deadly rhythm. "You don't want to stay here with me?"

That question was loaded… to the brim. Despite the fear, the intimidation, she found herself falling for the thrill, becoming dangerously closer to it. Her eyes frantically darted to just how surrounded by people they were. Erron had stalked her just about all day it had seemed before he finally zeroed in, cornering her in the Z'unkahrah markets at the busiest point in the day. The alley offered them no privacy except for a few crates to shield them from some angles and there was absolutely nowhere for her to run with her back up against the wall. 

Erron Black fed off of intimidation, fear. He could smell it. It smelled so fucking good that he had to step in closer to the source. Circling, circling his prey until he could hear her shuddering heartbeats accompanied by her labored breaths from her holding it in. "Oh, God." She whimpered.

"Aw, sweetheart you flatter me." His ego bloomed, making him finally stop circling and take his resting stance behind her. He hadn't touched her yet but his voice so dangerously close to ear made her hair stand on end. "You can see God when I take my mask off."

Silence blanketed them both and for a brief moment, he wanted her sweating and once he was awarded with those shimmering beads on her temple, it was time for the fun to begin. 

Gloves were the first to go, pulling one finger at a time, ever so slowly until his hands were bare. His eyes were glued on staring her down while hers were staring straight ahead, darting from oblivious passer-by to oblivious passer-by. Despite the heat, as soon as the mercenary's fingers ghosted along her collarbone, her blood ran cold.

She could scream, she could run out into the busy market but she chose not to, because she didn't want to. Despite the fear, intimidation and adrenaline, she found herself completely addicted to the thrill of what he might do to her. 

"You know what we do to thieves in Outworld?" He drawled, skating his fingers down her sternum to cup a breast that was still confined in her sundress. 

The dubious thoughts made her breath hitch as she considered just what he meant by that. "I'm not a fucking thief." She spat, her eyes still forward and firey.

"Ooooh! And she's got a foul mouth!" Erron feigned offence before snapping his tone back to deadly. Taxes found itself being ripped out of his holster and pressed right up against her temple. "We strip search 'em." The gun didn't seem nearly as deadly as Erron's tone but that soon shifted as his voice turned back to syrupy. "But don't worry, darlin' that humiliation won't last long since you'll be executed. Hard to be embarrassed when you're dead."

Determination kept her focused. The gun at her temple wouldn't break her and neither would that fucking cowboy. "I'm not a fucking thief." She repeated, just a little stronger.

But Erron was not playing around with her. "Lift up that God damned dress and let me see if you're hidin' anything"

The click of the hammer being pulled back let her know that he meant business and fear crept back into her. She could no longer hold the trembles that betrayed her to him and a fat tear began descending down her cheek.

There were no words that she could even think to say, fear had completely frozen her. Luckily, she didn't have to speak because Erron did. "Awww, darlin'." That tear was just too fucking tempting, he had to take his mask off. Not to show her God, but to slip his tongue out and taste it.

Virgin tears went for big money in Outworld. But tears of fear, they were a delicacy all their own. His hot breath on her already burning cheek made her flinch, but the contact of his wet muscle was violating. Violating but claiming her all the same, it made another one roll down in it's predecessor's path, rewarding his viperous tongue once more. 

Satisfaction like that didn't come around often and Erron was going to take advantage of it. He switched Taxes from her temple to pressed roughly up against the back of her skull, forcing her to bend over and kept pushing her down until her face was smushed up against the crate she was bent over. "Now lift up that fucking dress!"

She finally obeyed. Her trembling fingers gathered her skirts until she had a good enough grip to reveal her backside, still concealed by very thin cotton panties. What a bad day to wear white…

Her quivering thighs tried in vain to conceal the wet spot that was growing there but Erron had used Taxes to quickly convince them to spread. "My, my." He purred, nuzzling the barrel of the revolver up against her wet mound, earning himself a yip when it circled her clit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're likin' this."

Cold metal against her searing skin was welcome, she had to admit but it had just pushed her panties to the side and exposed her dripping sex to the world. Before she could even protest, the cowboy shoved it against her entrance and barked. "Admit it! And don't even think about playin' naive with me!"

Blank was the only way to describe her mind until a sharp shove from the barrel of the revolver spurred her mind back into focus although her voice was small. "I'm a thief…" Another sharp jab at her clit made her cry out. "Alright! I'm a filthy fucking thief!"

Taxes was no longer felt at her backside but the violation wasn't gone for long. Erron took a grip on her hair and lifted her head back to shove the barrel against her mouth. "Clean up the mess you made, little thief." 

Once again, she obeyed, licking her essence off the well maintained metal, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. Erron was clearly getting high off of this and the sick pleasure he got from her gave her a taboo sense of satisfaction. 

"We're being watched, sweetheart." Erron purred, his free fingers jostling his belt buckle free. The jingles didn't stop until she felt the head of his cock at her starving entrance. "Let's give 'em what they want."

Horror gripped her once more when Erron yanked her back up again, forcing her to bend over the crate, propped up on her hands while he used Taxes to prop her chin up high. It forced her to take in the magnitude of the crowd that had formed. It wasn't until he had shoved his cock inside of her, giving her no time to adjust, that the adrenaline really kicked in. 

During her time with the cowboy she had volleyed between so many conflicting emotions and at just about the pace he was ramming into her. She was so cock drunk when his voice broke the spell that she didn't even hear him until he pressed the barrel of the revolver back against her temple. "Tell them what you did Goddammit!"

"I stole from Erron Black!" She cried, now able to hear the squishy sounds her sex made as he plowed into her, each thrust edging her to admit more. "I'm a filthy fucking thief! I deserved to be punished!"

Humiliation was hot on her face. She loved the thrill, the taboo, everything about him but so many eyes judging her for her misdeed was too overwhelming and made the tears fall once again. 

There was a difference between fear tears and humiliation tears. Humiliation tears tasted so fucking sweet and Erron had to have a taste. Taxes finally went back into the holster so he could have free hands and one arm hooked under each of her elbows, pinning them behind her back and holding her to his chest. His other hand tilted her chin so he could taste her tears as they cascaded over her lips. 

She deserved this. She had stolen his lucky bottle cap and although she knew there would be repercussions, she never could have guessed the details. Now she was being unmercifully pounded in front of a seedy audience by the Kahn's right hand man and she was about to cum.

He could tell by the way her whimpers turned into feminine grunts and her hands were clawing at his hips for something to hold onto. Desperately clenching, clenching, clenching until all of a sudden Erron bit down on her clavicle with force as she toppled over her precipice, making her screech. The way his teeth dug into her flesh drowned out the pleasure of her orgasm in the most unsatisfying way. "You didn't actually think I'd let you enjoy it? Thieves don't get pleasure, sweetheart. They get used for pleasure."

The gunslinger's words were hot on her ears as he shoved her back down onto the crate, her cheek smushed uncomfortably against the rough wood. The way he rutted into her was even rougher, it made the crates rattle and the noise drowned out Erron's ragged breathing. The sheer force of his thrusts made droplets of sweat drip off his chin and down onto the flesh of her ass that was now so hot she could swear the liquid sizzled on impact. 

He slammed and slammed and slammed until he needed to clip his mask back on to conceal the grinding of his teeth and the grimace of trying to control himself, keeping a poker face for the crowd. Now that he was free of that effort, all of his focus was on draining his balls that were already on the edge. 

Erron didn't teeter for long, he grabbed her once again by the hair and dragged her to the ground. Making her sit pretty on her knees while tilting her head back as far as it would go. He held his cockhead just above her forehead while he stroked all of his pent up rage onto her skin. He painted her face with his punishment until his balls were empty, taking the time to admire how it dripped down her forehead, to her red cheeks and down her chin to stain her dress. 

Kneeling down to press his concealed lips to her ear, the cowboy rudely fished around in the bodice of her cum soaked dress until he retrieved his lucky bottle cap. "I told you that you would see God when I took my mask off, you filthy little thief."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a dream about Erron and I had to write it down. Aster's dream is my dream.

It would take time for their home to be ready and with their previous discussion of children, Erron's mind was a bit burdened. It was true he wouldn't be able to create someone to carry on his legacy with his own DNA but that didn't mean they had to have his DNA.

The cowboy also had his old stash of momentos to dig up when he started packing his place for the move. A well used 30-06 was what made him pause and his mind wander. 

The rifle carried him through many a hunt throughout his days. Game hunting, trophy hunting, it all carried such fond memories of him forming as a man. "Hey, darlin'!" Erron called, summoning Aster.

Aster was in the kitchen, searching for the stash of candy that Erron had hidden when they got into an argument about his sweet tooth when she heard her lover's call. She ceased her search to pad over to her cowboy. "What do you need, handsome?"

Erron was tenderly caressing the dust off the rifle when he looked up at her. "You know how to shoot?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We've been together how long and you're asking me this now?"

Well, she had him there. "I know, baby, I know. Do you?"

"No…" She replied. "What's on your mind?"

Handing her the rifle, Erron gently showed her how to cradle it and adjusted her stance. "Stag season is comin' up. Would you want to go and get your first buck?"

The cowboy's inquiry was so unexpected that it took Aster a minute to accept that he was serious. Judging by his tone, Erron's heart was in every word he said. "You'll go with me… right?"

Her tone was so child-like, so needing of him and it made him smile. The sight of the woman he loved holding one of his most sentimental rifles was so heartwarming. "I'll be there with you all the way, sugar."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


Learning to handle a rifle was… tense. For some reason, Aster was in fear's grip and it wasn't letting her go. "What if I miss? What if I just hurt the stag and it suffers horribly before dying, lost in the woods somewhere? What if I can't do it? What if I fail?"

"Aster, baby. Stop. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Erron cooed to her while he gave the rifle a once over, making sure it was ready to fire. "Where is this fear comin' from?"

They hadn't even embarked on their hunt and Aster already had the jitters but her fears were valid. She knew that they would do it old school, no magic, no technology, just them, their rifles and their horses. They would venture out into the wilderness to track the stag herd and sleep under the stars until they got the perfect buck to take home. 

But what if she did miss? What if she fucked up her shot and just crippled the beast and it ran off into the forest before she could end it's suffering? This was obviously extremely important to Erron and what if she disappointed him?

"Babygirl." His warm touch holding her shoulders firm, were a welcome sensation. "You ain't got nothing to worry about. I'm right here and I won't let you fail." As soon as he felt her relax a bit, he handed her the rifle, which she took very gingerly. 

Erron was kind enough to already sight the rifle in and had propped up a dummy stag broadside to them, several hundred yards away. He even had an elevated block for her to steady the rifle on to make smooth aiming easier. The distance of her target was extremely daunting, even with a scope. "Erron, how am I supposed to hit that thing from this far away?"

Learning the hard way was the best way to learn. "You get a feel for it, sugar. The first couple shots always miss but it gets better."

It all felt so alien. Getting used to the safety, the bolt action and especially adjusting the scope to her eye, it was all so unusual. But she powered through it, and swallowed her anxiety. 

The first shot did miss, it was a little too low. "You're too tense when you squeeze the trigger, baby. It makes you end up dropping your shot."

Intimidating was an understatement. Erron Black was the best gun in all of the realms and here she was not even hitting her fucking target.

Another miss, this time nicking the target's shoulder.

Erron was so cool about the whole thing, he just laid back and smoked a cigarette. Nothing was more beautiful than watching her struggle, adapt and then push forward. She tried and tried until she hit her mark. 

It was unbelievable to Aster, she had to pick her head up from the scope and look back to Erron, eyes questioning. The smile he gave her was so proud. "Do it again, babydoll."

And she did, again and again until she had it perfected. 

"I think you're ready, sugar."

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Because Comanche Moon is busy raising a baby, Erron acquired two new mounts from the Kahn's personal guard, Whiskey Lullaby who was the color of whiskey straight from the barrel and King Griefer who was the color of a starry night in the mountains. 

This trip was about bonding all around. The mounts to their master's and the couple to one another. This was a time for Erron to pass down some long forgotten pioneer ways to the woman he loves and relive something he hasn't done in centuries. 

No magic, no assistance, nothing but true american grit and their horses that were packed up and ready to carry them on their journey.

The first day was spent crossing the Outworld desert to finally reach the forest line of the mountains. The couple were both a little saddle sore and happy to make camp. Erron taught Aster how to make their tent out of boughs and a tarp and also make a strong campfire to cook their provisions on.

Proud was an understatement. This new journey made her feel like a stronger woman. She was persevering and surviving in ways that had almost died out. Erron was so enamored with how well she took to it, especially without complaining.

Now here she was, sitting by the fire she had made and eating the dinner she had made with her fingers like a true pioneer. "Hey, babe. Tell me some cowboy campfire stories?"

Erron smiled as his little Whiskey girl nuzzled his side, trying to steal a bit of his dinner. "Well, since Whiskey wants to be involved, she reminded me. So, before I was drafted one of the rites of passage of becomin' a man I went through was breaking my first horse."

"With your pa?" Aster added through her mouthful of food.

"Mhm. We went out and caught and broke a wild stallion, each. I bonded real well with mine, his didn't cotton to him too much." Erron was smiling all too fondly at the distant memory as he stroked his new horse's nose. "I named him Abaddon. It took him a while for him to trust me but as soon as I had him fully broke, they shipped me off to war. Luckily I got thrown into the cavalry and I took Abaddon with me."

She was smiling at just how much of a daddy's girl Whiskey Lullaby was when she asked. "Why luckily?"

"I mean, pa shot his stallion for bein' too unruly. Abaddon meant more to me than that, so he went to war." Erron didn't even need to mention the fact that he was all alone in a time of war and that horse was his only familiar face. 

"Abaddon did well on the battlefield? He was wild after all?" Aster was wide eyed, beyond curious.

After the final bite of his meal was shared with Whiskey, Erron gave her one final pat and dismissed her for the night. "You know, there's a common misconception that wild horses are scared and weak but it's the opposite. They're survivalists and beyond tough."

The end of the story lingered over both of them like a dark haze making her give in to the urge to crawl into her cowboy's lap, enveloping him in a pillowy embrace. " 'War never changes.' "

" 'Men do, through the roads they walk.' " He murmured back to her, returning her embrace. "Abaddon went quick but I went down with him. I held onto him and I hid behind his body until the shooting stopped. The dead silence didn't last for long, turns out the boy next to me was still alive. I actually knew him from town, he was younger than me but his older sister was mighty pretty. I shot him in the temple out of mercy, sent him to God real quick, said a prayer and went back to camp."

She didn't need the details, she could fill in those blanks. Being forced to fight in a war and living through the atrocities is something that she couldn't even fathom the toll it took on him at the time. "So, all those little signs of age you have, aren't from age, they're from war."

The cowboy thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I suppose you're right, darlin'." Although they both knew it wasn't  _ all  _ from war, all the years of hard labor, the sun and thrills were the main contributor to his signs of aging, not actually his age. 

  
  


Dredging up the repressed past was something Erron had grown accustomed to but the way she laid him back into his bedroll and entangled herself around him in a comforting embrace, was something that always caught him by a pleasant surprise. "Do you think we will be here in 100 years?"

His gentle caresses, reciprocating her embrace had slowed as he pondered her question. "You mean huntin'? Or…?"

"I'm not sure." She interrupted, not knowing where she was going with her question. "Maybe we will be having a petty argument in our castle, or passionate sex on the beach…" The possibilities jumped from all ends to the spectrum, until the way the moonlight reflected across his handsome face caught her eye and made her mind settle. "... But I think we will be right here, happy and under the stars."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


The day had come. After days of trekking and tracking, the day had finally come. The couple was posted up in the peak overlooking the valley that contained a massive herd of Outworld stag. Erron had handed her the rifle and started to whisper as she took her position. "Choose one that's big and healthy lookin'. We ain't here for a 'trophy' 'cause whatever you bring home will be a trophy. Leave the patriarch so the herd doesn't lose its-"

"Erron!" Aster whispered back sharply. "Your nervous babbling is making me fucking nervous."

"Erm… right. Sorry. What one do you have your eye on?"

The herd looked strong… it was difficult to really pick one out of the bunch. Until a male with a twisted right antler caught her eye. "How about him?"

The cowboy was so enamored with watching her line up her sights, that he didn't even see which one she was referencing to. "Perfect, sugar."

Aster found it hard to ignore the immense pressure of his hawk eyes boring into the back of her head while she centered her crosshair over the chosen stag's heart. Cancerous thoughts of her missing her shot or them going home empty and disappointed kept into her mind. Those thoughts were soon bulldozed out by adrenaline and confidence, seemingly breathed into her by her gunslinger to give her the strength to pull the trigger. 

The stag didn't even know what had hit it before it dropped to the ground.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


It was safe to say that Erron couldn't be prouder. The crowning moment was when she didn't utter a word as she watched the beast fall, she just stood and made her way to pop her kill to begin harvesting it. 

Erron watched silently as she field dressed her kill, never once asking for help or guidance, doing it all on her own, just as he taught her. With the kill cleaned out, the next step would be to skin it but Erron stopped her. "Leave it, sugar. We will finish the rest of it up back home."

"Did I do okay?" She asked in a very small voice, rinsing her hands clean with her canteen. 

The cowboy pulled a small tin from his pocket and gathered her into his arms. "Did you do okay?" He repeated, opening the tin and dipping his fingers into the black paste. "Aster, I couldn't be more fucking proud."

She finched as he dabbed the paste around her eyes. "Eck! What the hell is that for?"

"The climate is cold but there ain't no cloud cover so the wind and sun will be blistering freezing against our skin." He began, coating his own eyelids. "This will protect our skin."

Ever since she had known him, she had always wondered why he painted his eyes black. He never seemed like the type for guyliner but this really made sense. "Let's go home, handsome."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


That night she dreamed. She dreamed herself into a black hole, a hole that consumed and corrupted everything within, coating its inhabitants in a plague. 

Firstly, she found herself as a small child under the pressure of her mother's abuse.

Aster ran, ran in the opposite direction of the banshee screams. Each scream echoing… pointing out each of her flaws and drowning her in shame. 'Gutterslut' rained down a flood, prohibiting her from running farther. 'Fat' clung to her ankle and weighed her down, drowning her in the rain. 'Lazy' ripped at her flesh turning the water red…. and then there was 'Pig'. 'Pig' came at her in the form of a gargantuan shark, driven mad by the smell of her blood in the water, swallowing her whole. 

Inside the belly of the beast she was met with utter darkness. Only the soft sounds of a woman weeping could be heard faintly off in the distance. The heart wrenching sounds pulled on her like a magnet, forcing her to trace their origins. The force pulled her deeper into the black, forcing her to wade through stomach acid to trace the source of the sound. With each step she felt more and more of her skin be dissolved away. It corroded and corroded until whatever she was standing on gave out from under her and she fell.

Aster fell and fell until she fell into someone's lap and a familiar voice caressed her. "Gracie. My pretty Gracie girl."

It was her aunt Margaret…. Margaret had died in the COVID outbreak a few months ago but before she passed the two had a long phone call about all of the abuse her mother had put her through… what her mother's boyfriends put her through. Margaret cried with her, had sworn she would have saved her if she had known. 

Margaret had believed her, and that was enough. 

But Margaret had died and Aster had cried many nights for just one more phone call.

Hearing her voice again was so comforting it made Aster choke on a sob to find some words. Instead, 'Margaret' had struck a match, illuminating her face enough to reveal to Aster a mummified face with buttons for eyes.

Aster didn't even have time to scream as she scurried away from the contorted relative when the thunder of hooves felt like it may burst her eardrums. She didn't think, all she did was run in the opposite direction. She ran until her legs felt like lead weights, forcing her to stop and look at what was chasing her…

It was her cowboy. Adorned with gilded armor and on a virgin white horse. His eyes glowed like the heavens but had the look of the kill in his eyes… and he was looking straight at her. 

Thoughts of reasoning with him flurried around her mind, begging him not to hurt her, begging him to take her home… to save her. But her tongue was useless as hands snaked from behind her with the intent of sewing her lips shut. 

It was in that moment that she realized that the look of the kill in Erron's eyes wasn't for her, but for what was behind her and the squelching sound behind her was confirmation.

Her angel cowboy gathered her up in his arms and swung her into the saddle without breaking speed. His free arm like an iron seatbelt on her waist, cradling her to his sturdy frame as he took a breakneck speed towards a growing light. 

Aster was blinded by tears, blinded by fear, blinded by overwhelming exhaustion… the dark feeling like it would never end. Like it would swallow her whole and she would fall through it infinitely. 

"You been cryin' so much in your dreams lately, darlin'." Her cowboy cooed, his voice breaking her spell and forcing her to awaken. "Sobbing actually."


	23. Chapter 23

Zia had promised Kabal that her hands would be fine by morning and sure enough, she was right. He found himself staring at her as she gripped her mug of coffee. When he had woken up, she wasn't in bed, which sent him into a frenzy until he found her in the kitchen assembling their breakfast. Ever since then, he just couldn't stop staring.

Erron's little hideout was pretty genius. The Outworld Ocean was violent and crashed into the rocky cliff edge that bordered it, carving out perfect chasms to hide in. The space that was carved was open to the sun and quite spacious. The hideout itself is hidden inside the rock. No doubt, Erron carved it out by hand and built it, then sealed it away, making the home only accessable by a secret door.

Aela was outside, sheltered under an outcropping of stone and nestled comfortably in the sea sand that made up the ground. She had nothing to do but just rest and regain her strength if she were to live. 

That left Kabal and Zia with a ton of free time on their hands… and Kabal didn't know how to slow down. "Absolutely not, Kabal!" Zia groused taking his empty coffee mug and putting it in the sink.

"Come on! It might be fun!" Kabal whined, starting to pout.

"Are you insane? Erron is going to have it booby trapped and we shouldn't invade his space when he has been far too generous with us!" Zia could tell that Kabal wasn't going to give up on this one, so she sauntered over and took a perch in his lap.

Kabal hummed at her welcome weight on his groin. "I'm not saying we steal it. I'm just saying I know Erron has all his cash stashed here and I wanna see his loot pile!"

A manipulative grin spread across her lips as she started to paw at his belt. "Orrrrr, I could suck your cock."

He wasn't falling for it. "Orrrrr you could suck my cock while I sit on Erron's piles of money… then I could lay you down and-"

"Nope!" She interrupted. "I don't want to dig dollar bills out of my ass."

"Fine!" Kabal spat, taking a gentle grip on her throat so she would look at him. "I'll just bend you over it and slap that ass of yours red."

That was more like it, his primal plea was pretty enticing… "Kabal I'm sure it's well hidden and booby trapped."

Another injury to either of them wasn't what he wanted, so he caved and picked up Erron's amulet. "Black, got a question for ya!"

It was only a few moments before a very irritated cowboy responded. "Make it quick, dammit!"

"Where's your big stash of money and is it booby trapped?" Kabal asked flatly, as if it were a normal question.

He heard Erron hiss out a curse and whisper something to someone, no doubt he was being 'serviced' in the palace. "You get into my whiskey, Kabal? Or are you just touched in the head?"

Kabal's ears perked up. "You got a whiskey stash here? How 'bout some tequila?"

"No, dammit!" Erron's voice rose before he took a deep breath. "You want to have sex on top of the money, don't ya?"

The swordsman was arrogantly snickering now. "Jealous? You never done it before, cowboy?"

"The only times I ever did, I had to kill her afterwards!" Erron roared, his flames fanned by Kabal. "Can't have any witnesses!"

Kabal didn't buy it and rolled his eyes, making Zia giggle. "So, it's not booby trapped?"

They heard a final hiss and curse before Erron 'hung up' their connection, making the couple break into a fit of giggles. "I don't know why you need to torture him so much!" Zia giggled, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Pfft! When I was a teenager he and Kano both rode me unbelievably hard. This is nothing." Looking back at it, Erron was probably trying to break some of the rage out of Kabal. Wanting to help him not be so hot headed and quick to anger so he wouldn't be so impulsive. 

Curiosity got the better of her. "What exactly did they do?"

His mind drifted from the beatings from Kano who was trying to break him to rebuild him to Erron doing New York\New Jersey faux pas to get him good and triggered. "So, Erron used to schmear mayonnaise on his bagel every morning to get me all good and mad." Kabal chuckled, wiping the cringe off his face at the memory. "And he slathered his pizza with ranch in the evenings. It was so disgusting and I still have nightmares about it."

A snort of giggles caught Zia by surprise, she sure wasn't expecting that but agreed it was disgusting. "Did he chase his shots of whiskey with ranch, too? Or pickle juice?"

Kabal put a heavy hand over her mouth, his face turning green. "This conversation is over."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erron Black entered his hideout to find Zia at the kitchen table, her nose buried in a book and several crystals laid out in front of her as well as a precision knife. "Where's Kabal?" He asked politely as he removed his hat before sitting in front of her.

"Out hunting." She answered shortly, trying to finish her thought process before engaging.

"Please tell me you didn't let him defile you on my pile of money, sweetheart." He asked in a syrupy tone, wolfishly staring her down.

Zia exhaled a laugh before putting her work aside. "No, I kept him away from your riches."

Erron pondered offering to take her to it and show her a good time but Kabal entering the hideout interrupted his thoughts. The cowboy smirked as he pulled a bottle of tequila out from the pocket of his leather duster, offering it to Kabal. "I got into my Earthrealm stash, figured we could celebrate."

Kabal shucked off his boots with a huff and took a seat next to Zia. "Celebrate what?"

"I convinced Kotal to put you both on the payroll if you wanted to stay." The cowboy spoke flatly as he unscrewed the cap to the bottle and took a drink, passing it to Kabal.

Many things swirled around in Kabal's mind. So many 'what ifs' and 'how' but his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar burn of tequila. "Erron-"

"I know what you're thinkin'." He interrupted Kabal and took off his mask so the swordsman could see his eyes. "You'd be safe here in Outworld, Kano has no pull here anymore."

Deep down, Kabal was a city boy. He loved the convenience and the technology as well as the close proximity of everything. Living in Outworld would be the complete opposite of what he was used to and loved. 

But he was at the epitome of miserable back in Earthrealm…

"You don't have to decide right now, partner. Zia also has the same offer, it's just something I'm stickin' in your brain." Erron said before handing Kabal the bottle of tequila. 

She could sense that Kabal was conflicted and decided to speak for him. "Thank you, Erron. We really appreciate you going out on a limb like that for us."

He smiled back at her with a wink and patted Kabal on the back who was coughing after taking such a heavy swallow of tequila. "I'll be sure to give you and Pillow Princess all the time you need."

"That's wonderful." Zia smiled, trying to keep her tone polite. "How about you take him and your tequila into town and show him around. I really have a lot of work to do and would appreciate the place to myself so I can focus."

Kabal's eyes went wild with fear. It had been too many happy years since he went out on the town with Erron Black and a bottle of tequila but before he could protest, the cowboy had shuffled him off into the bedroom under the order to 'get dressed and look presentable'. 

At least there was only one bottle...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had settled over Z'unkahrah but the city hadn't slowed down. Outworld seemed to be just as lively under the moon. Erron offered to take Kabal to a couple bars he frequented but Kabal wanted to see the palace, so Erron took him to his private quarters within the palace.

"Seriously, Black? You have an apartment in the city and a room in Daddy Kotal's house?" Envy made no effort to conceal itself in Kabal's voice as he soaked in just how lavish the cowboy's room was.

"Among other properties." Erron snapped back as he laid back on his red velvet chaise lounge. He gestured to the identical piece of furniture next to him and instructed Kabal to lay down.

The swordsman rolled his eyes at how much of a fat cat Erron was but obeyed, dragging the chaise so that his and Erron's were head to head. At least this way he wouldn't have to look at the cowboy, Erron always could stare the truth right out of him. Pleasantly, the velvet was heavenly comfortable. The craftsmanship was impeccable and even made him sigh out of satisfaction. "Hey Erron?"

He slammed the bottle of tequila down on the end table in between the two men, so Kabal could take a swig and huffed. "Kabal, so help me God, if you ask me about Laura Ingalls' pussy again I will kill you."

Kabal said nothing, just hummed the theme song of Bonanza softly while he took his turn with the bottle. "How about Miss Kitty?"

Well, he had him there. "Lord, she was beautiful. I didn't take you for a Gunsmoke fan, Kabal."

"I used to watch it with my grandparents. Grandma had a crush on Matt Dillon and it made grandpa fuming jealous." Jersey-Italian homes were always 'passionate' but the long buried memory made Kabal smile.

That smile was quickly ripped back to a scowl when Erron opened his mouth. "It probably made for some good hate sex."

Making a disgusted noise, Kabal hissed. "Seriously?" But deep down he knew he didn't have much ground to stand on, he teased Erron pretty relentlessly. 

Finding themselves lost between wise cracks at one another's expense, the two had drank an entire fifth of tequila and Erron was sloppily searching for another bottle amongst his Earthrealm stash. 

The noise of Erron's clumsy fumbling making the bottles rattle was equally rattling Kabal's brain. "Jesus, Black! Your lightweight ass is driving me nuts with that noise!"

Erron considered showing Kabal what real nuts were for a moment but that thought was broken when he successfully pulled the bottle he was searching for from the back of the cabinet. "Tell you what, partner. If I'm the lightweight here, come and get the bottle from me."

Their eyes were deadlocked. Kabal in his usual scowl and Erron in his superior smirk, he was clinking the bottle up against the rim of his hat, using the noise as bait. Most of the time, Kabal knew better than to take the bait but he was a stubborn bastard and Erron Black would not win this time. 

…Or so he thought. 

The first steps were wobbly, like a newborn calf, making Erron snicker under his breath. Once Kabal got his footing, he stood up straight, puffing his chest out as he advanced to the cowboy's side to snatch the bottle from him. 

Kabal's victory shot was bittersweet, the spins were creeping up on him but he kept a brave face. "Show me the palace, cowboy!"

"Jesus! You always were a screeching drunk, Kabal!" Truth laced the tease but Erron knew he could get Kabal more worked up. Using his dominant shoulder, Erron let Kabal lean on him so he could guide them around the palace. "I'm drawin' the line if you throw up. I ain't holdin' your hair back!"

Being babied like that really got under Kabal's skin. He was about to shoot back at him for how wavy-curly Erron's hair got when it was as long as his, when their first destination on the palace tour cut his thought short. 

The throne room was absolutely immaculate, like something out of a movie. There was so much gold and marble that it made Kabal's dick twitch just thinking about all the money it could be worth. All of the Aztec artifacts that adorned the room seemed to hum with blood power. "So, Zia told me that Kotal really rides a T-Rex?"

The question made Erron smirk as he took a seat on the throne, nursing his bottle. "Yeah, Xolotl is Kotal's beast. They ain't too popular as mounts but Kotal beat the thing into submission." Looking up from the bottle, Erron had to hold back a guffaw when he took in the sight of Kabal sloppy dressed in the Kahn's attire. 

Kabal looked… precious in the crooked mantle and off center loin piece. "Take me to it! It's been my dream ever since I was a kid to ride a T-Rex and today's the day."

For a moment Erron pondered telling Kabal 'no'... But the thought of him getting his ass kicked by the beast was much too entertaining to pass up. 

The cowboy left his perch on the throne and gave the bottle back to Kabal, beckoning for the sloppy drunk to follow. 

Their trip didn't come to fruition because when Erron opened the door to leave the throne room, a very cross Jade was awaiting for them. Her hair was free flowing and wild in the midnight hour, her arms were folded and the look of unamusement on her face was priceless. 

Erron met her scowl with a drunken grin, cooly leaning against the doorframe to loom over her, while Kabal looked like a deer in the headlights behind him. 

"What in Argus' nam-"

"Lookin' mighty fine tonight, Queen." Erron interrupted, laying it on extremely thick. 

Jade wasn't falling for it, giving him a swift crack over the head with her bo staff. "Both of you, go to bed!"

"Mmmmm, I love it when you mommy me, sugar." Erron purred leaning in closer to her while Kabal snorted uncontrollably in the back. 

Outworld's queen wasn't having any of it and began hearding the two men out of the room. She found herself stopping Kabal and holding her hand out for her to give back Kotal's things. "These are far too small for you, Kabal."

The swordsman winced at her chastise. "Don't make fun of my narrow hips!"

"Bed! Now!"

With tails between their legs, the two made it back to Erron's room.

"I see you still love to have your balls busted." Kabal spat as he finished the rest of the bottle.

Erron rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "Can't win all the time, Kabal." He gestured to the empty side of the bed next to him. "The bed is big but I ain't holdin' you so stay in your lane."

After sharing a bed with a woman, sharing one with Erron Black was less than favorable… but the spins were setting in and Kabal wanted to take his boots off. "You remember that time we got hammered off beers and moved everything in Kano's office 3 inches to the left?"

Erron exhaled a laugh, letting his eyes adjust to the moonlight. "Who knew somethin' so menial would get him foamin' at the mouth like that. Hey, you remember that time we got wine drunk out of Skarlet's stash and you didn't realize it was blood wine and then you threw up in her brand new Prada bag?"

Kabal's face turned green at that memory, remembering how vile the wine was coming back up was something that could have stayed forgotten. "I was just looking for the nearest container to throw up in and it just happened to be her purse… You were a good big brother that day and took the fall for me."

Sleep was heavy on Erron's conscious when he rolled over, murmuring. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Me too, cowboy."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kabal was pulled from the void by the sounds of water sloshing and faint, naughty giggles. When he sat up, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Jade and Zia. They were completely naked and divinely soapy, sitting on the edge of his tub at the end of the room. Their legs were interlocked and their hips were grinding in unison up against one another. 

Their giggles melted into sweet little pants. The two women would barely break their kisses to make a more audible noise. Christ on the Cross… it was fucking hot. Kabal had never seen more gorgeous women be more into one another. 

They were so into one another that they obviously didn't notice him staring, rock hard. Jade rolled Zia's nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, making Zia tremble and her wonton reaction causing Jade to giggle deviously. 

Jade repeated the action once again and Zia's hips quickened their pace, very obviously chasing an orgasm. The two dripping wet women were keening now, their tongues never unlocking. 

The squishy sounds their clits made while rubbing together was on a whole nother level of sexy. Filthy little cries of pleasure and the way their bodies rippled against one another was too much for him to take in the best way. 

Kabal…

The room smells an awful lot like coffee…

Kabal!

The mercenary was jolted awake by a hard slap to the forehead by none other than Erron Black. The cowboy snickered and took a seat in the armchair by the head of the bed, sipping his coffee. "What's got you standing to attention this morning?"

A dramatic groan from the mercy filled the room as he slapped a pillow over his crotch to cover his very tall tent in his pants and sat up in bed. "Nothing." He spat, testing out the coffee Erron had left for him on the nightstand.

"Oh no, princess. Whatever it was had you droolin' like a whore and I gotta know." The cowboy grinned, not letting the situation go.

Kabal knew better than to argue with Erron about such things. "I dreamt Zia and Jade were on the edge of that tub…"

Erron didn't need to hear anymore. "Please tell me they were soapy."

"And so fucking hot for one another." Kabal said in a heartbreaking tone, staring at the tub as if the ladies would appear again.

"I am sorry to have pulled you from that." The cowboy promised honestly. "But Kotal Kahn would like a word."

The mercenary shook his head. "Fuck no, just bill me for the night. I am not going to get yelled at like a child, I'm a grown man-"

"Kotal ain't mad, he's just disappointed." Erron teased sharply, rolling his eyes. "He ain't Kano, he will talk to you civally."

"Let's get this over with."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Greetings, Kabal. I see that Erron has made you aquainted with the palace thus far." The Kahn's voice boomed throughout the throne room as the two men entered.

"Yeah." Kabal said awkwardly. "It's… beautiful."

"As Erron has told you, I'm sure. I wanted to make you and the sorceress a job offer. You have come highly recommended and despite his past transgressions, I do trust him." Kotal saw Kabal's eyebrows raise at the latter statement. "Black, you did not tell your friend about what you did?"

The cowboy sighed, he hadn't given Kabal the total rundown of the transgression. "You know that I was an intermediary for Outworld and the Black Dragon… well Kano had convinced me to, uh, well… betray Kotal and attempt to start an interrealm war." Judging by the way Kabal's eyes had flickered, he was about to say something foolish, so Erron kept going. "Well, Kano left me to die at the hands of Movado, intentionally and I ended up in prison here. That was until D'Vorah freed me and I almost died for the Kahn. Raiden fried me and my loyalty to Kano died for good."

"I knew the short version of the story, but not the long one." Kabal said.

"And before you ask, the only reason Kotal could heal my burns from Raiden's lightning was because I have Edenian magic in me and the burns were fresh." Erron spoke almost ashamed, from under his hat. He really did wish he could heal his friend.

"Although I cannot heal you, I can offer you employment and a home here. Along with the sorceress." Kotal's words were sage but also made Kabal feel backed into a corner.

"Do I have to give you an answer now?"

The Kahn could not ignore the fact that The Black Dragon is the enemy, and Kabal is Black Dragon… and the whole room knew it.

"I can't speak for her…" The mercenary said defeatedly. 

Kotal was not an unreasonable Kahn and he really wanted a sorcerer in the palace once again. "You have one week, swordsman."


End file.
